Meeting the Clan
by Chuunibyou
Summary: "Apa yang sudah kau lakukan pada putriku, HAH?" "J-Jika Otou-sama ingin menghukum Naruto-kun, hukumlah aku juga." Cerita tentang perjuangan Naruto dalam melamar Hinata kepada klan Hyuuga yang tampaknya kurang menyetujui hubungan mereka. Bagaimanakah akhir kisah mereka? Sekuel dari "Future Hokage's Love" dan "An Act of Love". The last in the trilogy. WARNING : OOC Last Chapter UP!
1. Chapter 1

**Meeting the Clan**

 **Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Hi minna-san! Chuunibyou kembali lagi dengan sekuel dari "Future Hokage's Love" dan "An Act of Love". Saya sangat berterima kasih kepada semua orang yang sudah mau mengikuti 2 fic ini, terutama yang udah nge-** _ **review**_ **dan nge -** _ **fave**_ **2 fic ini. Dukungan kalian sangat berarti!**

 **Oh ya, maaf karena fic ketiga ini updatenya lama. Bukan bermaksud membuat kalian penasaran, tapi saya lagi sibuk UAS dan baru bisa nulis malam ini T.T. Fic ini dikebut dalam waktu 2 hari dan akan** _ **multichaps,**_ **tapi maksimal cuma 3 chaps kok dan akan diusahakan** _ **update**_ **secepat mungkin.**

 **Baiklah, tanpa banyak curhat lagi, saya persembahkan fic ini. Happy Reading!**

 **Words count : 3,667**

Sinar mentari sudah bersinar terang di Konoha, menandakan bahwa hari tidaklah pagi lagi. Tampak seorang gadis muda masih terbaring di atas tempat tidurnya dengan mata yang terpejam erat tanda ia masih menikmati tidurnya. Saat secercah sinar mentari mendarat tepat di wajahnya lewat jendela yang tidak ia tutup tirainya, ia mulai menggeliat perlahan. Perlahan matanya terbuka menampakkan dua mata seputih bulan.

Hinata terkesiap. Tak biasanya ia dibangunkan oleh sinar mentari. Biasanya ia selalu bangun saat hari masih gelap dan selalu meninggalkan kediaman Hyuuga sepagi mungkin. Bukannya ia tak suka dengan keluarganya sendiri, namun terkadang ia tak tahan dengan tatapan dingin dari tetua Hyuuga yang akan sarapan bersamanya jika ia tak pergi sepagi mungkin dari kediamannya ini. Matanya sejenak melirik jam dan betapa terkejutnya ia saat menyadari bahwa sudah jam 9.30 pagi! Ia tertidur lebih lama 3 jam dari jam biasa ia meninggalkan kediaman Hyuuga.

" _Kenapa aku bisa tertidur sampai jam segini … "_ batin Hinata. Entahlah, mungkin karena kemarin malam ia terlalu lelah mengelilingi seluruh desa Konoha sambil menangis. Ia sekarang tersenyum kecil memikirkan betapa beruntungnya ia memiliki Naruto sebagai kekasihnya. Lelaku pirang itu selalu bisa membangkitkan semangat Hinata tak peduli seberapa terpuruknya dia. Ia lalu teringat lamaran kekasihnya di tengah taman Konoha kemarin malam.

" _Hinata, aku.. aku tidak pandai berkata-kata. Namun, satu hal yang ingin kukatakan kepadamu. Aku sangat mencintaimu. Dan aku yakin, aku hanya ingin menghabiskan seluruh hidupku denganmu. Hyuuga Hinata, maukah kau menikah denganku?"_

Hinata meremas selimutnya dengan wajah bersemu merah. Kekasihnya, pria yang dicintainya sejak ia kecil, telah melamarnya. Tak lama lagi ia akan menjadi istri dari Naruto.

" _Tapi aku masih harus menghadapi Otou-sama dan klan Hyuuga.."_ batin Hinata menyadari bahwa untuk menjadi istri Naruto tidaklah semudah yang dibayangkannya. Masih banyak yang harus dilaluinya, termasuk meminta persetujuan ayahnya dan tetua klan.

Di tengah-tengah pemikirannya ini, tiba-tiba Hinata merasa mual yang tak tertahankan. Wajahnya berubah pucat dan ia segera menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya sambil berlari menuju toilet yang berada tepat di depan kamarnya.

Hinata segera mengeluarkan isi perutnya ke dalam wastafel. Tak banyak yang ia muntahkan, mengingat ia memang tak makan apa-apa semalaman, namun rasa mualnya tak juga hilang dan ia terus "memuntahkan" angin kosong ke wastafel. Hinata menunggu beberapa saat hingga rasa mual itu berlalu, lalu segera membersihkan mulutnya dan membilas wastafel.

" _Apa ini yang disebut_ morning sickness?" Kini Hinata teringat kembali dengan kenyataan bahwa ia tengah mengandung.

" _Entah apa yang akan dilakukan Otou-sama pada Naruto jika ia sampai tahu…"_

* * *

Hinata kini sedang sarapan bersama ayahnya, Hyuuga Hiashi dan seorang tetua, Hyuuga Hisako. Hinata sedikit menunduk menyadari bahwa Hisako sedang menatapnya tajam. Hinata sadar, tetua klan Hyuuga tidak menyukainya dan lebih memilih Hanabi sebagai penerus klan. Mereka seolah-olah menutup mata atas semua pencapaian Hinata dalam 5 tahun terakhir.

Menyadari ketegangan antara putrinya dan tetua Hyuuga, Hiashi segera memecahkan keheningan.

"Hinata, tidak biasanya kau sarapan sesiang ini? Apa kau sedang tidak ada latihan dengan timmu?"

Hinata agak terlonjak mendengar Hiashi yang tiba-tiba membuka suara. "Tidak, Otou-sama. Hari ini tidak ada latihan." Jawab Hinata, lalu segera meneruskan makannya.

"Hmm, begitukah."

Keheningan kembali menyelimuti ruang makan itu. Hinata yang tidak tahan lagi dengan tatapan Hisako segera menyelesaikan makanannya dan beranjak.

"Otou-sama, aku mohon izin untuk pergi bertemu dengan teman-temanku hari ini. Hisako-sama, permisi." Tanpa menunggu jawaban Hiashi, Hinata segera berjalan cepat keluar dari ruang makan.

Hiashi mendesah pelan. Ia sadar bahwa bahkan dengan semua pencapaian Hinata, tetua klan Hyuuga tetap menutup mata mereka. Mereka tidak peduli dengan itu semua. Termasuk Hyuuga Hisako, salah satu tetua paling keras kepala yang pernah dikenal Hiashi. Pernah Hiashi mendiskusikan keinginannya untuk membuat Hinata kembali menjadi pewaris klan Hyuuga, namun tetua menentangnya dengan alasan Hinata terlalu lembut untuk menjadi seorang ketua klan Hyuuga, dan di antara para tetua yang paling gencar menentang ide itu adalah Hisako. Bahkan setelah melihat kenyataan bahwa Hinata telah berhasil menyelamatkan Hanabi dari Toneri dan menyelamatkan Bumi pula dari kehancuran, mereka tetap tidak setuju dengan ide Hiashi.

Hiashi sadar, ia bukanlah seorang ayah yang baik. Ia telah mengabaikan putri sulungnya dan melatih putri bungsunya dengan keras hingga Hanabi menjadi begitu dingin. Akibatnya, hubungan kedua kakak beradik ini sempat menjadi renggang selama beberapa tahun. Untunglah sejak Perang Dunia Shinobi Keempat, hubungan kedua putrinya tampaknya sudah membaik.

Hiashi sendiri merasa ada keanehan dengan sikap Hinata akhir-akhir ini. Sejak misi ke Bulan itu, Hinata menjadi sering menghabiskan waktunya dengan bocah Uzumaki itu. Meskipun Hiashi jarang keluar rumah, ia sering melihat putrinya diantar pulang oleh Naruto ke kediaman Hyuuga. Hiashi tidaklah bodoh, ia tahu bahwa putrinya menyukai Uzumaki Naruto. Tetapi menurut sepengetahuan Hiashi, bocah itu menyukai teman setimnya.

" _Mungkin mereka hanya sering menghabiskan waktu bersama sebagai teman… Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan."_

Oh Hiashi. Kau akan segera tahu betapa salahnya dirimu.

* * *

Sementara itu, tampak Naruto yang sedang bersantai di apartemennya. Mengingat dunia shinobi yang kini sudah damai, misi menjadi lebih sedikit. Misi-misi yang ada pun hanya sekedar misi pengantaran atau misi menumpas bandit-bandit yang berkeliaran di hutan sekitar Konoha. Itulah sebabnya akhir-akhir ini Naruto pun menjadi lebih santai.

Naruto kini tengah memikirkan suatu hal; bagaimana caranya ia akan meminta persetujuan ayah Hinata dan klan Hyuuga untuk menikahi Hinata. Ia tidak yakin Hiashi akan menerimanya, mengingat ia adalah _jinchuuriki._ Memang penduduk desa tampaknya sudah melupakan status _jinchuuriki_ Naruto sejak Naruto menjadi pahlawan keselamatan desa Konoha dari Pain, namun tetap saja Naruto merasa khawatir akan hal itu.

DI tengah-tengah pemikiran Naruto, tiba-tiba ada suara ketukan lembut dari depan pintu apartemennya. Ia segera melompat girang dari tempat tidurnya dan membuka pintu dengan semangat.

"Ohayou, Hinata-chan!" ucap Naruto dengan keras sambil memeluk kekasihnya. Ya, Naruto langsung mengetahui bahwa Hinatalah yang datang bahkan sebelum ia membuka pintu. Alasannya sederhana; hanya Hinata yang mau mengetuk pintu. Sakura biasanya langsung mendobrak pintunya keras, Kakashi hanya akan bertengger di jendelanya, sedangkan teman-temannya yang lain hampir tidak pernah berkunjung ke apartemennya.

"Ayo masuk, Hinata-chan! Aku sudah sangat merindukanmu." Tanpa membiarkan Hinata membalas salamnya, Naruto langsung menarik Hinata masuk ke dalam apartemennya dan menutup pintu.

"Ohayou, Naruto-kun" ucap Hinata saat berada di dalam apartemen kekasihnya. "Apa kau sudah sarapan, Naruto-kun?" tanya Hinata.

"Baru saja aku makan ramen, Hinata-chan! Apa kau sudah makan? Kau tampak pucat." Saking bahagianya Naruto saat melihat Hinata di depan pintu rumahnya, ia baru menyadari Hinata yang tampak sedikit pucat saat Hinata sudah berada dalam apartemennya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Naruto-kun. Hanya sedikit mual." Balas Hinata sambil memberikan senyuman manisnya.

"Eeeh? Kau sakit, Hinata-chan? Apa perlu kita menemui Sakura-chan?" Naruto langsung bertanya dengan cepat. Ia tidak ingin terjadi apa-apa pada kekasihnya ini.

"Tidak, Naruto-kun. Aku baik-baik saja.. Ini hanya gejala _morning sickness_ "

Naruto langsung menggaruk kepalanya bingung. "Apa itu _morning sickness,_ Hinata-chan?"

Hinata tersenyum maklum melihat Naruto. Naruto tumbuh besar sendirian, oleh sebab itu ia kurang mengetahui hal-hal seperti ini. Bahkan, dulu Naruto sempat mengira perut Kurenai membesar karena terlalu banyak makan.

" _Morning sickness_ itu adalah gejala mual pada wanita hamil, Naruto-kun. Jadi, aku baik-baik saja. Hanya sedikit mual, Naruto-kun."

Naruto hanya mengusap tengkuknya malu sambil memberikan cengirannya pada Hinata. Ia lalu mengajak Hinata untuk duduk di ruang makannya yang berantakan.

"Naruto-kun, ruang makannya sangat berantakan, aku bereskan ya?" Hinata langsung sigap mengambil tumpukan ramen instan di atas meja makan. Namun, tiba-tiba tangan Naruto menggenggamnya.

"Hinata, kau kan sedang hamil. Biar aku saja yang membereskannya." Hinata tersipu malu melihat sikap Naruto yang begitu _gentleman._

"Baiklah, Naruto-kun."

15 menit kemudian, Naruto sudah membersihkan dan mengelap meja makannya. Naruto langsung membuka pembicaraan.

"Hinata, malam ini aku ingin bertemu dengan ayahmu."

"Ehh? Secepat ini, Naruto-kun?" Hinata agak kaget mendengar bahwa Naruto ingin secepat ini bertemu ayahnya.

"Tentu saja, Hinata-chan! Aku tak sabar ingin memperistrimu!" Spontan Hinata _blushing_ saat mendengar penuturan Naruto. "Selain itu, jika kita menundanya terlalu lama, ayahmu akan tahu bahwa kau sedang hamil. Dan saat itu, mungkin ia tidak akan mengizinkan kita menikah."

Hinata setuju dengan pendapat Naruto. Ia sendiri tidak yakin ayahnya akan mengizinkannya menikah dengan Naruto bila ayahnya tahu ia tengah mengandung.

" _Tapi, meskipun Otou-sama menentang, aku akan tetap menikah dengan Naruto-kun…"_ Hinata berujar dengan penuh tekad dalam hatinya.

"Hinata-chan, bagaimana sebaiknya aku bertindak- _ttebayo_? Aku benar-benar tidak ada ide untuk berbicara dengan ayahmu!" ujar Naruto dengan panik. Meskipun ia sudah memutuskan untuk segera menemui ayah Hinata, ia tidak pernah memiliki orang tua untuk mengajarinya bertutur kata saat hendak melamar.

"Naruto-kun, pertama-tama, jika ingin bertemu dengan Otou-sama, kau harus memiliki pakaian formal, karena Otou-sama adalah orang yang sangat kaku."

"Hinata-chan, apa kau baru saja mengejek ayahmu sendiri?" Naruto menggoda Hinata sambil terkekeh-kekeh.

"Mou! Naruto-kun, jangan menggodaku! Aku serius." Ucap Hinata dengan wajah memerah. Tanpa ia sadari, ia memang sudah mengejek ayahnya sendiri.

"Hahaha, baiklah, baiklah. Tentu saja aku punya- _ttebayo_! Akhir-akhir ini Kakashi-sensei juga sedang melatihku untuk menjadi Hokage. Jadi, ia sering membawaku bertemu dengan _daimyo_ ataupun petinggi Negara lain. Tentunya aku juga harus memiliki pakaian formal- _ttebayo_!"

"Naruto-kun, apa kau benar ingin menemui ayah malam ini? Aku takut, Naruto-kun…" ujar Hinata pelan. Entah mengapa, semakin dekat dengan pertemuan Naruto dan ayahnya, Hinata semakin merasa takut dan resah. Ia meremas roknya dengan pelan. Naruto yang melihat Hinata tertekan seperti itu menjadi sedih pula.

"Hinata-chan, kau tidak perlu takut- _ttebayo_! Aku berjanji padamu, aku akan menyelesaikan masalah ini dengan baik. Pada akhir malam ini, Hiashi-sama pasti akan sudah menerimaku, Hinata!" ucap Naruto dengan percaya diri.

Tampaknya semangat dan keoptimisan Naruto memang menular. Tampak Hinata yang kini sudah tersenyum dan kembali memberikan senyuman kecil pada Naruto.

"Nah, Hinata-chan, sambil menunggu nanti malam, bagaimana kalau kita makan siang di Ramen Ichiraku bersama? Sekaligus kau harus mengajariku untuk bertutur kata yang baik, Hinata-chan, supaya aku bisa meninggalkan kesan yang baik pada ayahmu!" ujar Naruto dengan semangat.

* * *

 **Malam hari, 8 jam kemudian**

Saat ini, baik Hinata maupun Naruto sedang berjalan dalam diam menuju kediaman Hyuuga. Tampak orang-orang menatap aneh pada Naruto yang memakai _kimono_ berwarna hitam, sebab saat ini tidak ada acara formal yang sedang berlangsung di desa Konoha. Sementara itu, Hinata berjalan di sampingnya dengan pakaian biasa. Ini membuat kedua orang ini tampak lebih mencolok.

Setibanya di depan kediaman Hyuuga, Kou menatap aneh pada dua insan ini. Hinata hanya memberikan seulas senyum tipis, lalu berkata, "Kou, bisakah kau tolong memanggil Otou-sama? Ada yang hendak kubicarakan dengannya." Tanpa basa-basi, Kou langsung bergegas memanggil Hiashi. Sementara itu, Hinata dan Naruto berdiri di depan kediaman klan Hyuuga.

"H-Hinata-chan, rasanya tanganku gemetar- _ttebayo_ …" ujar Naruto dengan keringat dingin mengalir dari dahinya. Hinata hanya terkikik kecil sambil mengeluarkan sapu tangannya dan mengelap dahi Naruto lembut. "Tidak apa-apa, Naruto-kun. Aku percaya Naruto-kun pasti bisa meluluhkan hati Otou-sama. Dan sekalipun Otou-sama tidak merestui kita, aku tidak akan menyerah.. Aku mencintaimu dan aku tidak akan menarik kata-kataku kembali, karena itu adalah jalan ninjaku." Hinata mengakhiri motivasinya dengan sebuah senyuman yang sukses membuat kegugupan Naruto sebelumnya menguap. Naruto kini merasakan kembali rasa percaya diri yang sebelumnya sempat menghilang saat Hinata meminta Kou untuk memanggil ayahnya. Naruto lalu menunduk dan hendak memberikan sebuah ciuman untuk gadisnya.

"Ehem!" Hiashi berdehem dengan keras di depan gerbang kediaman klan Hyuuga. Tampak tanda segi empat di dahi Hiashi.

" _Berani sekali bocah ini mencoba mencium putriku tepat di depan kediaman Hyuuga. Tunggu dulu, mengapa ia berani mencium Hinata?"_

Di saat itu, Hiashi menyadari satu lagi keanehan pada diri Naruto. _"Untuk apa dia memakai pakaian seformal itu di depan rumahku? Apa ada yang ingin dia sampaikan?"_

Naruto meneguk ludahnya saat menyadari bahwa ia baru saja tertangkap basah oleh ayah kekasihnya sedang mencoba mencium Hinata tepat di depan matanya. Naruto lalu menggaruk tengkuknya lalu memberikan senyuman kaku kepada Hiashi.

"Eh, ano, sebenarnya, ada yang ingin saya bicarakan dengan anda, Hyuuga-sama." ucap Naruto dengan lancar meskipun sebenarnya ia kini kembali merasa gugup. Namun sebuah remasan kecil dari tangan Hinata berhasil membuatnya kembali merasa percaya diri.

"Hm! Kau sebaiknya memberi penjelasan padaku, Uzumaki! Ikuti aku!" ujar Hiashi lalu segera berjalan dengan cepat masuk kembali ke kediaman Hyuuga. Sementara itu, Hinata dan Naruto mengekor di belakangnya.

* * *

Tanpa diduga, Hiashi ternyata membawa Naruto dan Hinata ke ruang baca pribadinya. Hinata sendiri tak menyangka Hiashi akan membawa mereka ke tempat ini. Awalnya, Hinata mengira bahwa Hiashi akan langsung membawa mereka ke ruang makan Hyuuga, yang sekaligus tempat berkumpul tetua klan pada malam hari. Hiashi mengambil tempat di hadapan Naruto dan Hinata, sementara kedua pasangan kekasih ini duduk menyamping menghadap Hiashi.

"A-ano, Otou-sama, mengapa kita ada di ruang bacamu?" Hinata bertanya dengan pelan kepada Hiashi.

Hiashi mendesah. Tentu saja, alasan utamanya tidak membawa Naruto ke ruang makan adalah karena tetua Hyuuga. Berbeda dengan anggapan Hinata selama ini, Hiashi sama sekali tidak membenci Naruto. Malah, Hiashi sesungguhnya sangat berterima kasih atas segala perbuatan Naruto terhadap klan Hyuuga. Naruto telah membuka mata Neji yang sempat sangat membenci _Souke_ Hyuuga, Naruto juga telah menyelamatkan desa Konoha dari kehancuran saat invasi Pain, dan yang terakhir adalah Naruto juga telah menyelamatkan putrinya dari penculikan Otsutsuki Toneri. Namun, tetap saja, sebagai seorang ayah dari anak perempuan, ia tidak senang melihat Naruto berusaha mencium putrinya tepat di hadapannya.

"Aku hanya malas menatap wajah para tetua. Sekarang, apa yang ingin kau jelaskan, Uzumaki? Dan aku harap penjelasanmu bisa kuterima!" bentak Hiashi kepada Naruto.

Dalam hati, Naruto merutuki kebodohan dirinya. Tampaknya saat ini Hiashi sedang marah karena perbuatan konyol Naruto di depan gerbang klan Hyuuga. _"Seandainya saja tadi aku tidak berusaha mencium Hinata-ttebayo…"_

"Hiashi-sama, saya ingin memberi tahu kepada Anda, bahwa saat ini saya tengah menjalin hubungan dengan putri Anda, Hinata." Naruto berkata tanpa gugup sedikitpun.

"Sudah berapa lama hubunganmu dengan putriku, Uzumaki?" Hiashi bertanya setengah menggeram. Ternyata ini alasan belakangan ini Hinata selalu diantar pulang oleh Naruto! Mereka tengah menjalin hubungan dan ia bahkan tidak mengetahuinya sama sekali.

"Sudah 5 bulan, Hiashi-sama" balas Naruto.

"Hinata, kenapa kau sama sekali tidak memberi tahu tentang hal ini kepadaku!?" Hiashi bertanya dengan nada tinggi kepada putrinya. Bukannya Hiashi tidak senang dengan hubungan ini. Hiashi tahu bahwa Hinata sudah lama menyukai Naruto dan Hiashi juga tahu kedekatan mereka sejak Perang Dunia Shinobi Keempat. Hanya saja, sebagai seorang ayah, Hiashi merasa kurang dihargai oleh Hinata. Selain itu, sebagai putri dari ketua klan Hyuuga yang merupakan salah satu klan tertua di Konoha, seharusnya Hinata tahu betul, bahwa untuk menjalin suatu hubungan, Hinata harus mendapat persetujuan dulu dari Hiashi.

Hinata yang duduk di samping Naruto sedikit terlonjak saat mendengar bentakan Hiashi. Sudah lama sekali ia tidak mendengar bentakan ini ditujukan kepadanya. Bentakan yang sempat menjadi temannya sehari-hari saat ia masih dilatih oleh Hiashi, sebelum ayahnya merasa putus asa akan dirinya yang lemah dan memutuskan untuk melatih Hanabi.

Tampaknya bentakan ini kembali membuka luka lama di hati Hinata. Hinata terdiam untuk sejenak, lalu ia segera menjawab pertanyaan Hiashi.

"M-m-maaf, O-Otou-sama. A-aku hanya t-takut Otou-sama t-tidak menyetujui h-hubungan ini.." jawab Hinata tergagap. Suatu kebiasaan lama Hinata yang sudah tidak muncul lagi kecuali ia merasa sangat gugup. Naruto yang menyadari hal ini, segera menoleh ke arah Hinata. Tampak Hinata tengah menunduk sambil meremas erat tangannya sendiri. Naruto ingin sekali memeluk dan menenangkan Hinata, tapi ia tidak ingin memancing kemarahan Hiashi lagi dengan perbuatan bodohnya. Naruto lalu memberikan sebuah senyuman ke arah Hinata, yang sayangnya tak dilihat Hinata.

Hiashi hanya diam mendengar penuturan Hinata. Hiashi tahu, sebagai seorang ayah, ia sudah gagal. Semua tindakannya yang ia kira akan mendidik kedua putrinya, nyatanya gagal. Akibat didikannya, Hinata tumbuh menjadi gadis yang tertutup dan penakut. Akibat didikannya, Hanabi tumbuh menjadi gadis yang dingin dan tidak berperasaan. Hubungan kedua saudara itu pun sempat direnggutnya karena ia lebih memilih Hanabi daripada HInata. Namun, sejak Hinata mengenal Naruto, ia mulai merasakan perubahan pada diri Hinata. Hinata menjadi lebih berani dan lebih bersemangat. Ia juga merasakan kembali semangat hidup Hinata yang dulu sempat hilang saat ia menyerahkan Hinata kepada Kurenai. Hinata yang sempat divonis sebagai putrinya yang lemah dan gagal, ternyata mampu melampaui ekspektasinya dan kini mampu menjadi seorang _Jounin_ Konoha yang telah melindungi desanya dari berbagai bahaya. Atas dasar pertimbangan-pertimbangan tersebut, Hiashi akhirnya memberikan jawabannya.

"Hinata, Naruto, tidak ada alasan bagiku untuk melarang hubungan kalian…" ucap Hiashi pelan.

Baik Naruto maupun Hinata tertegun mendengar jawaban Hiashi. Sama sekali tak ada yang menyangka bahwa Hiashi akan memberikan restunya semudah ini.

"Hinata, aku menyadari banyaknya perubahan dalam dirimu sejak kau mengenal Naruto. Kau menjadi lebih percaya diri dan mampu menggali potensi-potensi yang ada pada dirimu. Sementara aku, ayahmu, aku hanya bisa membentak dan bahkan mengabaikanmu di saat aku merasa bahwa kau telah gagal. Sebagai ayah, aku telah gagal. Maafkan aku, Hinata.."

Hinata kali ini benar-benar terkejut mendengar permohonan maaf ayahnya. Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka ayahnya akan meminta maaf padanya.

"O-Otou-sama, tidak ada yang perlu dimaafkan. Aku tidak pernah merasa Otou-sama telah berlaku salah kepadaku. A-aku sadar, selama ini semua ketegasanmu hanyalah supaya aku dapat menjadi _kunoichi_ yang kuat dan pantas memimpin klan Hyuuga." Balas Hinata dengan tulus. Memang, Hinata sempat bertanya pada dirinya sendiri, sebenarnya apa kesalahan yang telah diperbuatnya sehingga ayahnya begitu membenci dirinya? Namun, seiring berjalannya waktu, Hinata sadar, ayahnya hanyalah seorang pria kaku yang kesulitan mengekspresikan perasaannya. Keinginannya agar Hinata menjadi seorang _kunoichi_ kuat diekspresikan dalam bentuk latihan keras dan bentakan demi bentakan. Ketika Hinata tidak mampu memenuhi ekspektasi ayahnya, ayahnya terpaksa memalingkan wajahnya dari Hinata demi memenuhi tuntutan klan untuk menghasilkan pewaris yang kuat bagi klan Hyuuga.

"H-Hinata… kau…" Hiashi tertegun mendengar penuturan putrinya. Hiashi sempat mengira, bahwa ia tidak akan bisa memperbaiki hubungannya dengan putri sulungnya ini. Namun ia sadar, Hinata memiliki hati yang sangat lapang. Dan Hiashi tahu benar siapa pria yang berhasil membuat putrinya bangkit kembali dari keterpurukan yang diakibatkan dirinya.

"Naruto, kau adalah pria yang telah mengubah Hinata, tidak, mengubah seluruh klan Hyuuga. Kau telah memperbaiki hubunganku dengan Neji, satu-satunya peninggalan adikku, kau juga telah membuat putri sulungku menjadi _kunoichi_ yang hebat dan tetap berprinsip. Uzumaki Naruto, aku menyetujui hubunganmu dengan putri sulungku." Hiashi mengakhiri kata-katanya dengan seulas senyum tipis yang amat jarang diperlihatkannya.

"Yes! Hinata-chan, ayahmu telah menerimaku- _ttebayo_! Arigatou gozaimasu, Hiashi-sama" Naruto langsung menunduk hormat pada Hiashi. Hinata juga senang mendengar ayahnya telah memberi izin ia tetap menjalin hubungan dengan Naruto.

"Hiashi-sama, masih ada 1 hal lagi yang ingin aku sampaikan" ucap Naruto dengan serius.

"Apa itu, Uzumaki?" tanya Hiashi dengan penasaran.

"Aku ingin meminta izin padamu untuk menikahi putrimu, Hyuuga Hinata bulan depan, Hiashi-sama." Naruto berkata dengan penuh hormat kepada Hiashi.

"Mengapa harus secepat itu? Bukankah kalian baru saja menjalin hubungan? Sebaiknya pernikahan kalian tidak buru-buru. Jalanilah masa pacaran ini dengan baik dan kenalilah diri pasangan kalian, Naruto, Hinata. Bukannya aku tidak menyetujui lamaranmu, Uzumaki. Hanya saja aku merasa ini terlalu cepat"

"O-Otou-sama, menjadi istri dari Naruto-kun adalah keinginanku sejak lama. A-aku akan sangat bahagia jika bisa menikah dengan Naruto-kun, Otou-sama.." balas Hinata pelan.

"I-itu benar, Hiashi-sama. Aku mohon, izinkanlah aku menikahi Hinata bulan depan, Hiashi-sama!" ujar Naruto tanpa mengurangi rasa hormat kepada Hiashi.

Hiashi kini merasa curiga. Mengapa kedua insan ini begitu kukuh dengan pendirian untuk menikah bulan depan? Dilihat dari sisi manapun, terlalu cepat jika ingin menikah satu bulan tepat setelah lamaran. Belum lagi, pernikahan calon Hokage dengan putri klan Hyuuga pasti membutuhkan persiapan yang tidak mudah.

"Aku tetap tidak setuju jika kalian ingin menikah bulan depan. Harus ada banyak persiapan untuk pernikahan calon Hokage dan putriku. Setidaknya pikirkanlah rencana ini matang-matang dulu."

"Hiashi-sama, aku mohon, setujuilah permohonanku ini…" ucap Naruto.

Hiashi kini mencurigai bahwa Naruto dan Hinata sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu. Mengapa mereka harus menikah secepat itu? Apa yang mereka sembunyikan?

"Hinata, Naruto, apa yang sebenarnya kalian sembunyikan dariku?" tanya Hiashi sambil memicingkan matanya kepada dua orang yang duduk di hadapannya ini.

Baik Naruto maupun Hinata meneguk ludah menyadari tatapan tajam Hiashi yang ditujukan kepada mereka. Mereka sadar, Hiashi kini sudah curiga dan tidak ada jalan lain selain member tahu yang sebenarnya kepada Hiashi.

"O-Otou-sama, sebenarnya…" ucap Hinata, namun tiba-tiba disela Naruto.

"Biar aku saja, Hinata-chan" kata Naruto sambil memberikan cengiran rubahnya kepada Hinata.

"Hiashi-sama, sebenarnya.. sebenarnya… " nyali Naruto tiba-tiba menciut saat ingin mengatakan kejujuran kepada Hiashi. _"Aku harus bisa mengatakannya…"_

"Sebenarnya, Hiashi-sama, saat ini Hinata tengah mengandung anakku.."

Bagaikan disambar petir, Hiashi begitu _shock_ mendengar kata-kata yang terucap dari mulut Naruto. Untuk beberapa saat, hanya ada keheningan yang menyelimuti ruangan itu. Tidak ada yang berani membuka suara. Sementara itu, baik Hinata dan Naruto sedang menatap lantai dengan gugup.

Tiba-tiba terdengar derap langkah kaki mendekati mereka berdua. Hinata langsung memandang ke atas dan betapa terkejutnya ia saat mendapati ayahnya sedang mencengkeram _kimono_ Naruto.

"Uzumaki…." Geram Hiashi. "Apa yang sudah kau lakukan pada putriku, HAH?" bentak Hiashi dengan sebelah tangannya yang sudah mengaktifkan jurus _Jyuuken_ kebangaan klan Hyuuga. Melihat ayahnya yang akan segera menghajar Naruto, Hinata segera berdiri dan menangkap sebelah tangan ayahnya.

"Otou-sama, k-kumohon, jangan sakiti Naruto-kun. I-ini bukan hanya kesalahan Naruto-kun saja. Ini juga salahku.." ucap Hinata dengan wajah memelas. Hinata sadar bahwa kondisinya saat ini adalah akibat kesalahan dua orang, bukan akibat kesalahan Naruto seorang diri.

"J-Jika Otou-sama ingin menghukum Naruto-kun, hukumlah aku juga."

"Mana mungkin aku menghukummu Hinata! Kau sedang hamil!" teriak Hiashi kepada putrinya.

"T-tapi ini tidak adil! I-ini kesalahanku juga, Otou-sama!" balas Hinata setengah berteriak kepada ayahnya.

Hiashi melunak melihat kekeraskepalaan putrinya. Ia lalu melepaskan cengkeramannya pada _kimono_ Naruto dan berbalik meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Hinata, Naruto, jika sudah begini keadaannya, aku akan menyetujui lamaranmu. Tapi, Naruto, kau tetap harus mendapat persetujuan tetua. Tanpa persetujuan tetua, bahkan ketua klan pun tidak akan bisa berkutik. Datanglah besok malam pukul 7. Kenakan pakaian formal. Kau akan melamar Hinata di hadapan tetua Hyuuga. Dan ingat, jangan katakan apapaun tentang kondisi Hinata pada tetua Hyuuga." Hiashi langsung keluar dan meninggalkan sepasang kekasih ini di ruang bacanya.

"Hinata-chan, apa kau dengar itu? Ayahmu menerima lamaranku- _ttebayo_!" pekik Naruto girang. Namun kebahagiaan Naruto sirna saat melihat Hinata yang tengah tertunduk sambil meneteskan air mata dalam diam.

"Hinata-chan, mengapa kau menangis?" tanya Naruto pelan sambil mengusap puncak kepala Hinata.

"M-maafkan a-aku, Naruto-kun.. Gara-gara aku, O-Otou-sama hampir menghajarmu…" ucap Hinata pelan dengan sedikit sesenggukan. Ia benar-benar merasa bersalah sekaligus malu atas kejadian tadi. Ayahnya hampir saja melukai Naruto karena kehamilannya ini.

"Hei, hei, Hinata-chan, jika ada yang harus dianggap bersalah, yang seharusnya bersalah adalah aku karena memang aku yang pertama-tama 'gelap mata', Hinata-chan.." ujar Naruto pelan sambil mengelus rambut wanitanya.

"Daripada kau menangis, Hinata-chan, sebaiknya kau membantuku melakukan persiapan untuk bertemu tetua besok, agar kita bisa segera menikah- _ttebayo_!" Naruto berkata dengan optimisnya. Dan tampaknya keoptimisan Naruto memang menular, karena tak lama kemudian Hinata sudah berhenti menangis dan memberikan senyumannya pula pada Naruto.

"Y-ya, Naruto-kun. Kita akan menghadapi ini bersama."

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Yaa, minna-san, demikianlah chapter 1 dari "Meeting the Clan". Selanjutnya, chapter 2 akan berisi lamaran Naruto pada tetua klan Hyuuga.**

 **Pada cerita ini, saya ingin sedikit menekankan hubungan antara Hinata dan ayahnya. Karena menurut saya, sebenarnya Hiashi menyayangi kedua putrinya. Hanya saja ia adalah pria yang terlalu kaku dan tidak pandai mengungkapkan perasaannya dengan kata-katanya. Sehingga terjadilah hubungan ayah-anak yang aneh antara Hinata-Hiashi.**

 **Nah, untuk chapter 2, saya sangat membutuhkan** _ **review**_ **dari kalian semua agar saya semakin bersemangat dalam menulisnya! Jadi… tolong** _ **Review**_ **nya yaaa minna-san ^^**

 **Arigatoo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Meeting the Clan**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning : OOC, Long chapter**

 **Hi minna-san, kali ini Chuunibyou kembali lagi dengan chapter kedua dari 'Meeting the Clan'. Terima kasih buat para reviewer, yang udah ngefave dan follow cerita ini, dan juga para** _ **silent reader**_ **. Dukungan kalian sangat berarti :D**

 **Mungkin ada hal yang mengganjal mengenai 'Kenapa Hiashi mudah banget kasih restunya?' Nah pada chapter ini akan ada sedikit penjelasan mengenai sikap Hiashi. Oh ya, mengenai sikap Naruto, mungkin ada yang merasa kalau Naruto terlalu** _ **whiny**_ **saat mau bertemu dengan Hiashi? Hehe, menurut saya sendiri, sikap Naruto yang takut itu wajar, secara Naruto uda menghamili anak gadis orang di luar nikah :P belum lagi papa Hiashi adalah ketua klan Hyuuga yang jago** _ **Jyuuken**_ **. Bisa-bisa di-** _ **Jyuuken**_ **nih si Naruto, hehe.**

 **Buat yang review Naruto suka ngeluh ke Hinata.. Mungkin ini portrayal saya yang lebih ke arah Naruto terbuka sama Hinata. Jadi kalo Naruto yang dulu itu ga bisa mengungkapkan perasaan yang sebenarnya (perasaan insecurity, takut, kesepian), sama Hinata dia bisa. Sama seperti pas Naruto kecil mau lawan Neji di ujian Chuunin, hanya pada Hinata lah dia bisa mengungkapkan keraguan akan dirinya sendiri.**

 **Nah, demikian penjelasan dari Chuunibyou. Mudah-mudahan para reader menyukai chapter 2 ini ya XD**

 **Tanpa banyak kata lagi, saya persembahkan chapter 2. Happy Reading!**

 **Words Count : 3,039**

* * *

Malam itu Hiashi tidak bisa tidur.

Matanya melirik ke arah jam weker yang terletak di nakas samping tempat tidurnya. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 1 pagi dan kedua mata Hiashi masih terbuka lebar, padahal ia sudah berbaring sejak tiga jam yang lalu. Tampaknya kejadian malam hari tadi masih mengganjal dalam pikirannya.

' _Ini semua kesalahanku… Aku telah gagal menjaga anak kita, istriku…'_ batin Hiashi. Hiashi kini benar-benar merasa kecewa. Tidak, ia bukan kecewa dengan Hinata. Sejujurnya, Hiashi merasa kecewa dengan dirinya sendiri. Ia merasa seluruh hidupnya hanyalah sebuah rangkaian kegagalan. Mungkin banyak orang yang akan dengan senang hati mau bertukar tempat dengan Hiashi, mengingat Hiashi telah terlahir ke dalam keluarga _Souke_ Hyuuga yang notabene salah satu klan tertua dan terkuat di Konoha dan bahkan menjadi ketua klan. Dari luar, memang tampaknya Hiashi adalah seorang pria yang sangat beruntung. Namun bagi Hiashi sendiri, seluruh hidupnya telah gagal.

Saat ia muda, ia tidak bisa menjalin hubungan yang normal dengan adiknya sendiri lantaran ia yang dipilih sebagai calon ketua klan Hyuuga sedangkan adik laki-laki yang sangat disayanginya harus masuk ke keluarga _Bunke_ Hyuuga dan mendapat segel kutukan di dahinya. Seakan-akan itu tidak cukup, Hizashi bahkan harus mengorbankan nyawanya demi putri Hiashi yang telah diculik oleh shinobi Kumogakure. Hiashi masih terus menyalahkan dirinya akan kejadian itu, bahkan hingga sekarang.

Bukan hanya itu saja, istrinya, satu-satunya wanita yang dapat membuka dan menenangkan hatinya yang telah berkecamuk selama bertahun-tahun hidupnya, harus meninggal tidak lama setelah melahirkan putri bungsunya, Hanabi. Pada detik-detik kematian istrinya, Hiashi telah berjanji akan menjaga kedua putri mereka dengan nyawanya sendiri. Nyatanya, ia telah dengan teganya mendengar perkataan tetua Hyuuga yang merasukinya dan meninggalkan Hinata di saat putrinya itu paling membutuhkannya. Dan kini, di saat ia merasa bahwa ia akhirnya bisa menjalin hubungan yang normal dengan putrinya, ia harus kembali menerima kabar tidak mengenakkan bahwa putrinya telah menjalin hubungan di luar restunya dan bahkan hingga mengandung! Ayah mana di dunia ini yang tidak senang mendengar bahwa ia akan segera menjadi kakek. Namun ketika berita itu disampaikan oleh putrimu yang belum menikah, semuanya pasti akan berbeda.

Sejujurnya, Hiashi merasa senang saat Naruto mengakui bahwa ia sedang menjalin hubungan dengan Hinata. Hiashi tidak buta akan perkembangan Hinata beberapa tahun terakhir, dan Hiashi tahu benar bahwa perkembangan Hinata tidak lepas dari sang bocah pirang yang selalu dikagumi Hinata sejak ia masih di Akademi. Naruto telah menginspirasi Hinata sehingga ia bisa bangkit dari keterpurukannya saat Hiashi menelantarkannya dulu. Selain itu, Naruto juga seorang shinobi yang sangat loyal terhadap teman-temannya. Hiashi yakin, Naruto pasti bisa menjaga anak perempuannya dengan baik. Seandainya Hinata tidak menyembunyikan hubungan mereka dan langsung memberi tahu kepada Hiashi, Hiashi pasti akan menyetujuinya.

Sekarang, masalah malah timbul akibat hubungan Hinata dan Naruto. Hinata mengandung sebelum pernikahannya, dan sebagai seorang ayah, Hiashi sangat kecewa pada Naruto dan Hinata. Seharusnya mereka bisa menahan diri mereka sebelum pernikahan dilangsungkan. Meskipun begitu, Hiashi sama sekali tidak bisa menolak saat Naruto melamar putrinya. Hiashi sadar, hanya Narutolah yang dapat membahagiakan Hinata. Naruto telah membuktikan itu dengan kebahagiaan Hinata selama beberapa tahun terakhir. Kebahagiaan Hinata yang sempat Hiashi renggut dengan kedua tangannya sendiri saat ia mengucapkan kata-kata menyakitkan kepada Kurenai yang didengar oleh Hinata. Ya, ia sempat 'memberikan' Hinata kepada Kurenai, bahkan sampai mengatakan 'Aku tidak peduli pada anak ini lagi', padahal Hiashi tahu bahwa Hinata berada di balik pintu. Namun, sejak Naruto hadir dalam kehidupan Hinata, Hinata bangkit dari semua itu. Hinata telah berhasil membuktikan dirinya sebagai _kunoichi_ dari desa Konoha yang kuat. Dan ketika pada akhirnya cinta putrinya disambut oleh Naruto, perubahannya tampak nyata oleh Hiashi.

Selain itu, tidak mungkin Hiashi menolak lamaran Naruto dalam kondisi putrinya yang sedang mengandung. Mau dibawa kemana harga diri putrinya jika Hinata sampai melahirkan dalam kondisi tak bersuami? Oleh karena inilah Hiashi menerima lamaran Naruto meskipun sebenarnya Hiashi ingin sekali menghajar bocah pirang itu karena telah berani melakukan 'hal aneh' pada putrinya sampai Hinata mengandung. Mungkin nanti ia akan menghajar Naruto saat Naruto sudah resmi menjadi menantunya.

Masalah utama saat ini terletak pada tetua klan Hyuuga. Sebagai klan yang masih sangat tradisional, para tetua pasti tidak akan terima jika mereka tahu bahwa putri dari ketua klan telah hamil di luar nikah. Hiashi sendiri tidak tahu apa yang akan dilakukan mereka. Menurunkan status Hinata ke keluarga _Bunke_ bukanlah hal yang mustahil. Bahkan, sebenarnya para tetua sudah mengajukan saran ini berkali-kali kepada Hiashi. Namun, Hiashi terus berdalih bahwa Hinata tetaplah putri sulungnya dan putri sulung tidak akan disegel.

Sebagai seorang ayah, Hiashi akan melakukan apapun demi kebahagiaan putrinya. Akan tetapi, di satu sisi ia tetaplah ketua klan Hyuuga. Jika nantinya tetua klan telah mengeluarkan keputusan, sebagai ketua klan ia terpaksa menuruti perintah tetua jika itu demi 'kebaikan klan'. Hiashi hanya bisa berharap, bahwa besok Naruto akan mampu melunakkan hati para tetua.

* * *

 **Keesokan paginya**

Hari ini, Hinata kembali bangun pagi-pagi sekali. Pukul 6 Hinata sudah berada di dapur dan sedang memasak sedikit sarapan untuk dirinya sendiri. Meskipun sebenarnya ia sama sekali tak bernafsu makan, Hinata tahu dirinya tidak boleh egois. Saat ini yang membutuhkan makanan bukan hanya dirinya melainkan anak dalam kandungannya juga.

Tampak Hiashi berjalan masuk ke ruang makan. Hari ini, Hiashi ingin mengatakan sesuatu pada Hinata dan Hiashi tahu pagi-pagi sekali Hinata biasanya sudah meninggalkan kediaman Hyuuga. Karena itu, Hiashi memaksakan dirinya bangun sepagi ini meskipun semalam ia baru terlelap pukul 2 pagi.

"Hinata, bisakah kau tolong membuatkanku sarapan juga?" Terdengar suara Hiashi memecahkan keheningan di dapur. Hinata agak kaget ayahnya sudah bangun dan berada di ruang makan sepagi ini. Biasanya, Hinata masih sendirian di dapur, namun kali ini ayahnya juga sudah ada di ruang makan.

"Baik, Otou-sama."

Tak perlu menunggu lama, Hinata sudah kembali dengan sebuah nampan yang berisi dua mangkuk nasi dan dua sup miso. Hinata meletakkan makanannya di meja lalu segera mengambil kursi berseberangan dengan ayahnya.

Hinata makan dengan pelan. Selain itu, porsi sarapan Hinata juga sangat sedikit. Dilihat dari sudut pandang Hiashi, tampak sepertinya Hinata tidak ingin makan, tetapi terpaksa makan.

"Hinata, mengapa makanmu sedikit sekali? Kau akan kelaparan sebelum siang." Ucap Hiashi. Hinata hanya menunduk dan tidak membalas perkataan ayahnya. Hinata memilih diam dan melanjutkan makannya.

Tiba-tiba, Hiashi menyodorkan sup misonya kepada Hinata. "Makanlah, Hinata, kau perlu banyak nutrisi untuk… untuk kandunganmu" terdengar Hiashi yang sedikit ragu saat ingin mengucapkan hal itu. Tampaknya Hiashi masih tak percaya dengan kenyataan bahwa putri kecilnya kini sudah mengandung dan akan segera menjadi seorang ibu.

Hinata tersenyum kecil menanggapi perhatian ayahnya. "O-Otou-sama, aku tidak bisa makan banyak. Aku takut muntah.. Maaf, Otou-sama" ujar Hinata sambil mendorong kembali sup miso kepada ayahnya.

"Ah, ya, maafkan aku. Aku lupa tentang hal itu." Ucap Hiashi kikuk. Hiashi memang sudah lupa bahwa dulu saat istrinya mengandung, istrinya juga kerap kali merasakan _morning sickness_.

Melihat Hinata yang sudah selesai makan, Hiashi segera mengawali pembicaraan.

"Hinata, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu. Ikutlah ke ruang bacaku." Tanpa menunggu balasan Hinata, Hiashi segera berjalan meninggalkan ruang makan. Hinata menjadi bingung; hal apa lagi yang ingin dibicarakan ayahnya? Apakah tentang Naruto?

"Hinata, aku ingin mengatakan, bahwa jika nantinya klan Hyuuga menolak pernikahanmu dengan Naruto, aku juga tidak bisa menolak."

Perkataan Hiashi terdengar seperti sebilah pisau yang menusuk Hinata tepat di jantungnya. Setelah kemarin menyetujui lamaran Naruto, mengapa kini Hiashi malah mengatakan hal seperti ini?

"Otou-sama, apa maksud Otou-sama?" tanya Hinata dengan suara bergetar menahan tangis. Apa persetujuan kemarin hanya tipuan ayahnya? Hinata seharusnya tahu, tak mungkin ayahnya memberikan restu semudah itu.

"Hinata, ini tak seperti yang kau pikirkan. Aku menyetujui pernikahanmu dan Naruto karena aku hanya menginginkan kebahagiaanmu. Tapi, jika nantinya Naruto gagal membujuk para tetua, sebagai ketua klan, aku harus mengutamakan peranku sebagai ketua klan di atas peranku sebagai ayahmu, Hinata."

Hinata hanya diam. Pikirannya terasa sangat kacau saat ini.

"Mungkin kau sudah tahu, seluruh klan Hyuuga membenci Naruto. Mereka selalu menganggap Naruto sebagai suatu ancaman – "

Amarah Hinata memuncak saat mendengar bahwa Narutonya dianggapi sebagai sebuah ancaman. Hinata langsung memotong perkataan Hiashi. "Ancaman apa Otou-sama? Naruto sudah menyelamatkan desa berkali-kali. Apa mereka masih menganggap Naruto-kun sebagai seorang _jinchuuriki_ yang bisa lepas kapan saja? Apa mereka –"

"Hinata, dengarkan dulu perkataanku. Mereka bukan menganggap Naruto sebagai ancaman karena status _jinchuuriki_ -nya. Mereka menganggapnya sebagai ancaman karena janji Naruto terhadap Neji bertahun-tahun yang lalu."

Hinata tersentak. Jadi itu alasan mengapa klan Hyuuga sangat membenci Naruto. Hinata memang tidak mendengar janji yang diucapkan Naruto karena saat itu Hinata sedang pingsan akibat luka-lukanya dari Neji, tetapi Naruto sudah pernah menceritakan tentang janjinya kepada Neji ; bahwa suatu saat nanti, Naruto akan mengubah klan Hyuuga dan menghapus golongan _Souke_ dan _Bunke_.

"Oleh karena itu, Hinata, aku ingin kau mengatakan hal ini pada Naruto. Aku ingin Naruto memutuskan sendiri apa yang harus dilakukannya pada pertemuan nanti malam dengan tetua Hyuuga." Ucap Hiashi mengakhiri nasihatnya.

Hinata memberikan seulas senyum tipis. "Otou-sama, aku yakin Naruto-kun tidak akan menyerah akan janjinya begitu saja. Karena tidak pernah menyerah adalah jalan ninja kami berdua." Hinata lalu membungkuk hormat pada Hiashi dan segera meninggalkan ruang baca Hiashi.

" _Istriku, gadis kecil kita benar-benar telah dewasa…"_

* * *

Hinata kini sedang berjalan menuju apartemen Naruto. Perkataan Hiashi pagi tadi masih terbayang-bayang di pikirannya.

" _Hinata, aku ingin mengatakan, bahwa jika nantinya klan Hyuuga menolak pernikahanmu dengan Naruto, aku juga tidak bisa menolak."_

Hinata merasa takut. Takut pernikahannya tidak akan direstui. Jika benar demikian, apa yang harus mereka lakukan? Apakah ia harus berpisah dari Naruto? Apakah ia akan dinikahkan dengan orang lain yang tidak dicintainya? Apa yang akan dilakukan klan Hyuuga?

Terlalu larut dalam pikirannya, tidak terasa Hinata kini sudah berada di depan pintu apartemen Hinata. Hinata menatap pintu itu, lalu mengangkat tangannya untuk mengetuk pintu. Belum sempat Hinata mengetuk, pintu tersebut sudah terbuka menampilkan sosok Naruto dengan kaos jingga yang melekat di tubuhnya.

"Eh? Hinata-chan?" ucap Naruto kaget begitu melihat sosok sang kekasih tepat di depan pintunya.

"Ohayou, Naruto-kun." Balas Hinata sembari mengucapkan salam bagi kekasihnya.

"Hinata-chann, semalaman aku tak bisa tidur _-ttebayo_! Aku merindukanmu!" Naruto langsung memeluk tubuh kecil Hinata.

"N-Naruto-kun, jangan disini, aku malu…" ujar Hinata dengan wajah bersemu merah. "Kita masuk saja, ya, Naruto-kun."

Naruto terkekeh melihat tingkah Hinata yang masih saja malu-malu saat mendapat pelukan atau ciuman dari Naruto. _"Padahal kita sudah melakukan lebih dari itu-ttebayo.."_ batin Naruto mesum.

Naruto lalu menutup pintu apartemennya dan langsung mencium Hinata. Hinata membalas ciuman tersebut dengan lembut dan ia segera membuka bibirnya ketika ia merasa lidah Naruto menjilati bibir bawahnya.

Ciuman panas itu berlangsung beberapa saat hingga Hinata kehabisan napas dan mendorong dada Naruto pelan.

Naruto melihat Hinata terengah-engah mengambil napas dengan wajah memerah entah karena kehabisan nafas atau karena malunya.

" _Kawaii… Kekasihku memang begitu imut dan cantik.."_

"N-Naruto-kun, sebenarnya ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu mengenai Otou-sama.." Hinata segera menampilkan raut wajah serius mengingat betapa pentingnya pembicaraan ini.

Mendengar hal ini, Naruto tampak agak terkejut. "Apa yang dikatakan ayahmu, Hinata-chan?"

Hinata segera menceritakan penuturan ayahnya tadi pagi.

* * *

"Jadi, tetua klan bermaksud memaksaku untuk melupakan janjiku itu, ya?" geram Naruto. "Mereka memang keterlaluan! Sebenarnya apa kemauan mereka? Mereka benar-benar tidak sadar akan kecacatan pada sistem mereka. Pemisahan keluarga menjadi _Souke_ dan _Bunke_ tidak ada manfaatnya sama sekali! Yang ada hanyalah kebencian dan perpecahan antarkeluarga." Naruto tampaknya sangat kesal dengan permohonan klan Hyuuga.

"Naruto-kun, tenangkan dirimu. Kita harus memikirkan solusi untuk masalah ini dengan kepala dingin." Ucap Hinata lembut sambil mengelus pelan lengan kekasihnya.

"Kau benar Hinata… " balas Naruto pelan. Ia sama sekali tidak ada ide untuk permintaan klan Hyuuga ini. Di satu sisi, ia tidak mungkin mengabaikan janjinya kepada Neji. Neji telah melakukan begitu banyak hal demi Naruto. Neji bahkan telah mengorbankan nyawanya agar Naruto dan Hinata dapat tetap hidup. Naruto tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan kematian Neji begitu saja. Ia harus bisa melakukan perubahan terhadap klan Hyuuga.

" _ **Sepertinya kebodohanmu itu tidak berkurang juga ya…"**_ suara Kurama tiba-tiba muncul dari dalam kepalanya.

" _Apa maksudmu, hei Kurama? Jangan menggangguku, aku sedang bingung memikirkan masalah ini.."_

" _ **Kau tahu, sebenarnya aku memiliki cara untuk mengatasi kegalauanmu itu. Tapi karena kau mengusirku, mungkin sebaiknya aku tidur sajalah.."**_

" _Ehh? Cara apa Kurama? Cepat beri tahu padaku!"_ desak Naruto pada Kurama.

" _ **Ck, setelah seenaknya mengusirku, sekarang kau mau memohon bantuanku? Aku tidak mau!"**_ tampaknya Kurama merajuk setelah tadi ia diusir oleh Naruto.

" _Kuramaaa, ayolah… Bantu temanmu yang manis ini-ttebayo…"_

" _ **Apa yang akan kau berikan jika aku membantumu?"**_

" _Sekarang kau minta aku menyogokmu Kurama? Hahh, ya sudah, apa yang kau inginkan, Kurama?"_

"… _**Aku mau keluar dari tubuhmu untuk sehari.. Sehari saja, Naruto"**_

Naruto merasa aneh dengan permohonan Kurama. Ia mengira Kurama akan meminta hal yang aneh-aneh. Nyatanya, ia hanya meminta keluar dari tubuhnya selama sehari.

Bagi _jinchuuriki_ biasa, saat _bijuu_ keluar dari tubuh mereka, itu berarti kematian. Namun lain halnya dengan Naruto yang telah berteman dengan kesembilan _bijuu_ dan telah menerima potongan kekuatan Otsutsuki Hagoromo. Ia kini dapat mengeluarkan Kurama dari tubuhnya tanpa takut akan risiko kematian.

" _Apa yang mau kau lakukan, Kurama?"_

" _ **Aku akan memberi tahu nanti, sekarang, apa kau setuju dengan permintaanku?"**_

Naruto percaya dengan Kurama. Dulu, memang pernah ada saat dimana Naruto merasa tidak percaya terhadap sang rubah berekor sembilan. Namun, sejak Perang Dunia Shinobi Keempat dimana Kurama bertarung sebagai _partner_ Naruto dari desa Konoha, mereka telah membangun hubungan yang dekat dan rasa saling percaya yang tinggi. Kurama mungkin tak mau mengatakannya, tapi di dalam hatinya, Naruto adalah satu-satunya manusia yang dapat ia percaya sejak _Sage of the Six Paths_. Sama halnya dengan Naruto yang telah meletakkan kepercayaannya pada Kurama.

" _Kau tahu, Kurama. Kau tak perlu membuat syarat bodoh seperti ini jika ingin keluar. Kapanpun kau ingin keluar, aku pasti akan membiarkanmu keluar._

" _ **Heh, kau membuatku terharu, bocah pirang!"**_ balas Kurama dengan sarkastik. _**"Sekarang, pasang telingamu baik-baik karena aku akan memberikan nasihatku yang berharga!"**_

Hinata menatap Naruto yang sudah terdiam dengan pandangan kosong selama beberapa saat. Hinata tahu, jika sudah seperti itu, artinya Naruto sedang berbicara dengan Kurama di dalam pikirannya. Hinata menunggu dengan sabar hingga akhirnya Naruto kembali sadar.

"Hinata, aku rasa sebaiknya sekarang kau pulang. Persiapkan dirimu dengan baik, karena malam ini akan menjadi malam dimana hubungan kita direstui klan Hyuuga!" ucap Naruto dengan semangatnya.

Hinata menjadi bingung. Sesudah Naruto tenggelam dalam pikirannya selama beberapa saat, tiba-tiba Naruto memintanya pulang, padahal mereka masih belum menemukan jalan keluar untuk mendapat restu tetua.

"Naruto-kun, tapi kita belum mendapat cara yang tepat untuk mendapat restu klan Hyuuga." Ucap Hinata.

"Tenanglah, Hinata-chan! Aku sudah menemukan caranya" balas Naruto sambil mengecup sayang kening Hinata. "Sekarang, aku akan mengantarmu pulang. Istirahatlah karena nanti malam akan menjadi malam yang berat."

Hinata masih bingung. Apa sebenarnya cara yang telah diperoleh Naruto hingga ia merasa begitu percaya diri? Tapi Hinata memutuskan untuk percaya pada kekasihnya. Naruto dikenal sebagai seorang yang penuh kejutan, dan Hinata yakin Naruto akan kembali membawa kejutan ke hadapan klan Hyuuga malam ini.

"Baiklah, Naruto-kun."

* * *

Sementara itu, Hiashi kini sedang berbicara dengan 5 orang tetua klan Hyuuga. Lima tampaknya memang jumlah yang sedikit. Tetua Hyuuga bukan hanya berjumlah 5 orang. Setidaknya ada 20 tetua klan Hyuuga. Namun, beberapa telah meninggal saat Perang Dunia maupun karena usia. Saat ini, yang tersisa hanyalah 14 tetua dan kelima orang inilah yang mewakili seluruh tetua Hyuuga.

Lima orang yang mewakili tetua Hyuuga yaitu Hyuuga Hisako dan kembarannya Hyuuga Kaze, Hyuuga Minoru, Hyuuga Hirai, dan Hyuuga Genji. Dari antara kelima tetua tersebut, dua tetua yang paling keras kepala adalah Hyuuga Hisako dan Hyuuga Genji. Saat ini, Hiashi sedang duduk di meja makan membicarakan tentang kehadiran Naruto malam nanti.

"Para tetua Hyuuga yang terhormat, saat ini saya mengumpulkan kalian disini karena ada sebuah permintaan mengenai Hinata." Ucap Hiashi membuka percakapan.

"Apakah itu permintaan pernikahan, Hiashi? Apa akhirnya kau setuju untuk menikahkan putrimu itu?" balas Hyuuga Genji dengan ketus. Ya, memang selama beberapa tahun sejak berakhirnya Perang Dunia Shinobi, para tetua telah mendesak Hiashi untuk segera menikahkan Hinata kepada salah satu _daimyo_ yang melamar Hinata. Namun, Hiashi terus berdalih bahwa Hinata belum cukup umur. Akhir-akhir ini, desakan itu semakin menguat dan sejujurnya Hiashi merasa sedikit lega saat akhirnya Naruto mengambil tindakan dan melamar Hinata.

"Ya, Genji-dono. Saya telah memilih seorang pria yang saya rasa cocok bagi Hinata dan akan membawa keuntungan bagi klan Hyuuga." Jawab Hiashi.

"Dan siapa pria itu, Hiashi?" tanya Hyuuga Minoru.

"Dia adalah Uzumaki Naruto, pahlawan Konoha dan dunia shinobi, calon Hokage ketujuh, putra dari Hokage Keempat, Namikaze Minato."

Terdengar suara gebrakan meja dari Hyuuga Genji.

"Hiashi! Apa kau sudah gila? Bagian mananya dari si Uzumaki itu yang dapat membawa keuntungan bagi klan? Dia hanya akan membawa petaka bagi klan Hyuuga!" bentak Genji.

"Saya kurang mengerti arah pembicaraan Anda, Genji-dono. Dilihat dari sudut pandang manapun, pernikahan ini akan membawa keuntungan bagi klan kita. Pengangkatan Uzumaki menjadi Hokage hanyalah menunggu saat dimana Rokudaime Hokage mengundurkan diri. Di saat Uzumaki telah menjadi Hokage, kita dapat memanfaatkan kedudukannya untuk memperkuat kedudukan klan Hyuuga di dalam desa." Hiashi membalas perkataan Genji dengan lancar, meskipun Hiashi tahu benar bukan ini yang dimaksud Genji.

"Hiashi, kau jangan pura-pura bodoh." Hisako membuka suara untuk pertama kalinya malam itu. "Kau tahu benar apa yang dimaksud Genji-dono."

"Apa yang kalian maksud adalah janji Uzumaki itu terhadap Neji?" Hiashi berusaha memancing mereka agar maksud utama mereka menentang pernikahan Hinata dan Naruto dapat terungkap.

"Tentu saja, Hiashi. Semua tetua Hyuuga yang hadir di stadion ujian Chuunin saat itu mendengar dengan jelas sumpah Uzumaki terhadap Neji dari golongan _Bunke_ itu." Ucap Hyuuga Kaze.

"Para tetua, saya tidak percaya Anda masih mengingat janji konyol yang diucapkan bocah pirang itu saat ujian Chuunin. Saya sendiri tidak yakin bahwa Naruto akan memenuhi janjinya. Itu hanya sekadar janji yang muncul dari mulut seorang bocah berusia 12 tahun. Apa yang bisa kita percayai dari bocah berumur 12 tahun?" Balas Hiashi berusaha meyakinkan tetua.

"Kita semua tahu bahwa Neji berteman baik dengan Naruto bahkan sesudah ujian Chuunin itu. Walaupun bocah Uzumaki itu sudah melupakan janjinya, setidaknya ia tidak akan melupakan temannya yang bahkan rela berkorban demi nyawanya, Hiashi" kata Hyuuga Hisako.

"Setidaknya, temuilah Uzumaki itu. Dengarkanlah dulu lamarannya, baru kalian boleh menentukan." Ujar Hiashi. _"Setidaknya aku harus membuka jalan agar para tetua bisa bertemu dengan Naruto."_

"Tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan dengan bocah itu, Hiashi! Mengapa kau begitu keras kepala?" ucap Hyuuga Genji dengan keras.

"Aku hanya menginginkan yang terbaik bagi putriku, Genji-dono! Apakah itu salah?"

"Tentu saja itu salah, Hiashi! Apa kau sudah gila? Bagaimanapun juga, kau harus mengedepankan peranmu sebagai ketua klan, bukan sebagai seorang ayah!" bentak Genji kepada Hiashi.

"Hiashi, dengan mempertimbangkan keselamatan dan keadaan klan Hyuuga, kami menolak bertemu dengan Uzumaki Naruto. Dengan demikian, lamaran Uzumaki Naruto telah ditolak."

TBC

* * *

 **Yak, minna-san, demikianlah ending dari chap 2. Chapter depan akan menjadi akhir dari konflik Naruto vs klan Hyuuga! XD**

 **Cerita ini juga akan berakhir di chap 3. Tapi, jika minna-san mau, saya akan membuat satu chapter khusus (ch4) khusus pernikahan NaruHina.**

 **Nah, jadi tinggalkan komentar kalian mengenai cerita ini dan mengenai perlu tidaknya saya membuat ch4 di kolom REVIEW.**

 **Arigatoo minna-san ^^**


	3. Final Chapter

**Meeting the Clan**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Hai minna-san! Terima kasih banyak atas support kalian untuk fic ini, baik dalam bentuk** _ **review, favourite**_ **, ataupun** _ **follow**_ **. Sebagai author pemula, saya sangat senang saat mendapat respons yang baik dari pembaca fanfic ini :D Chapter ini akan menjadi chapter terakhir dari 'Meeting the Clan' ditutup dengan sebuah chapter epilogue nantinya. Oh ya, mungkin ada yang bertanya-tanya, siapa para tetua itu? Semua tetua itu adalah OC yang dibuat demi kelangsungan cerita ini hehe.**

 **Author juga ingin mengucapkan maaf sebesar-besarnya untuk** _ **readers**_ **karena keterlambatan update. Gomenne T.T Author sedang menjalani UAS yang ditumpuk semua jadi 1 minggu, ditambah author malah sakit seusai UAS T.T jadilah fics ini terlambat update beberapa minggu. Hontou ni gomennasai T.T**

 **Baiklah, demikianlah** _ **rambling**_ **saya untuk chapter 3. Semoga minna-san menyukai chapter ini yak!**

 **Happy Reading!**

 **Words Count : 5,137**

* * *

"Hiashi, dengan mempertimbangkan keselamatan dan keadaan klan Hyuuga, kami menolak bertemu dengan Uzumaki Naruto. Dengan demikian, lamaran Uzumaki Naruto telah ditolak."

Hiashi tertegun mendengar keputusan dari tetua. Ia tak menyangka bahwa para tetua bahkan tak mau bertemu dengan Naruto. Sejak awal, Hiashi tak berharap bahwa ia dapat meluluhkan hati para tetua untuk merestui hubungan Hinata dengan Naruto. Oleh karena itu, Hiashi berniat untuk setidaknya membantu Naruto agar dapat bertemu dengan tetua dan dapat membujuk mereka sendiri. Hiashi percaya akan kemampuan diplomasi Naruto. Hiashi sendiri menyadari, ada sesuatu yang berbeda dalam Naruto. Naruto mampu membuat orang-orang di sekitarnya merasa ingin mengikutinya. Tak ayal, dari Pain hingga Obito, dapat ia taklukkan hanya dengan kata-katanya.

Tapi jika kondisinya sudah demikian, Naruto bahkan tak dapat bertatap muka dengan para tetua. Hiashi kembali gagal. Ia sudah gagal membuka jalan bagi kebahagiaan putrinya.

"Genji-dono, Hisako-dono, kumohon, jangan begitu keras kepala. Setidaknya temuilah Uzumaki Naruto. Semua hal yang kita takutkan saat ini hanyalah sebuah hipotesa. Masih ada kemungkinan bahwa Naruto tidak akan turut campur dalam urusan klan." Hiashi masih berusaha membujuk para tetua. Hiashi tak ingin para tetua menolak hubungan Hinata dan Naruto bahkan sebelum berbicara langsung dengan kedua orang yang bersangkutan.

"Hiashi! Kami hanya memikirkan yang terbaik bagi klan – "

"Genji, Hisako, aku rasa tidak ada salahnya kita bertemu dengan Uzumaki Naruto ini." Tiba-tiba terdengar interupsi dari Hyuuga Hirai, tetua paling berpengaruh di klan Hyuuga.

Hirai adalah tetua yang paling uzur di antara kelima tetua. Ia lahir di zaman klan Hyuuga pertama kali memutuskan bergabung dengan klan Senju dan klan Uchiha membentuk desa Konoha. Ayahnya adalah ketua klan yang telah memutuskan bagi klan Hyuuga untuk membentuk desa Konoha. Hirai telah melihat sendiri dengan mata kepalanya sendiri bagaimana kedamaian berhasil dicapai oleh Hokage Pertama di tengah dunia yang berkecamuk dan ia juga telah melihat sendiri bukti dari ketamakan manusia yang direpresentasikan dalam 3 Perang Dunia Shinobi yang melibatkan kelima Negara besar.

"Hirai-sama, maafkan kelancangan kami, tetapi kami rasa tidak ada manfaatnya bertemu dengan Uzumaki Naruto ini. Ia adalah bahaya bagi kelangsungan tradisi klan Hyuuga yang telah berlangsung berpuluh tahun lamanya." Ucap Hisako dengan hormat. Tentu saja, Hirai adalah anggota klan Hyuuga terakhir yang masih hidup yang telah menyaksikan sendiri bagaimana klan Hyuuga bergabung ke desa Konoha pada masa perang yang berkepanjangan. Tak ada seorangpun di dalam klan Hyuuga yang tak mengenal dan menghormati Hirai.

"Hisako, Genji, apakah kau tahu bahwa klan Hyuuga mengandalkan kekuatan matanya, Byakugan?" tanya Hirai kepada Hisako dan Genji.

"Tentu saja, Hirai-sama. Byakugan adalah kekuatan mata harta klan Hyuuga yang telah menjadi kebanggaan klan selama berpuluh tahun. Dengan Byakugan pula Hyuuga menjadi klan terkuat di Konoha." Ujar Genji dengan angkuhnya.

"Genji, kau sendiri mengatakan bahwa Byakugan yang kita miliki adalah **kekuatan mata**. Oleh karena alasan itu pula, aku ingin bertemu dengan Uzumaki Naruto ini. Seharusnya kalian merasa malu, sebagai anggota klan Hyuuga, kita harus menggunakan mata ini untuk menilai Uzumaki Naruto ini, bukan dengan sebatas kata-kata yang diucapkan saat ia masih berusia 12 tahun." Ucap Hirai dengan bijak.

Hirai, sebagai anggota tertua dan terbijak di klan Hyuuga, tentunya menginginkan yang terbaik bagi Hyuuga. Oleh karena itu, Hirai tak ingin menodai sejarah panjang klan Hyuuga dengan keputusan bodoh berupa penilaian tanpa bertatap muka langsung dengan orang tersebut.

Selain itu, Hirai juga tertarik dengan bocah yang bernama Uzumaki Naruto ini. Meskipun Hirai tak lagi berpartisipasi dalam Perang Dunia Shinobi Keempat, ia telah mendengar cerita bagaimana Naruto ini telah menaklukkan biang kerok Perang Dunia, Uchiha Obito, dengan kata-katanya dan dengan semangatnya yang tak dapat dipadamkan. Deskripsi Naruto juga menyerupai Senju Hashirama, shinobi terkuat namun paling rendah hati dan berkharisma yang pernah dikenal Hirai dalam hidupnya. Semua hal ini membuat Hirai penasaran akan bocah ini, dan lamaran Naruto terhadap putri ketua klan saat ini akan menjadi momen yang tepat bagi Hirai untuk menilai Naruto, apakah segala kehebatannya adalah kenyataan, atau hanyalah cerita yang dilebih-lebihkan orang.

Sementara itu, baik Genji maupun Hisako merasa tertohok saat mendengar argumen Hirai. Entah mengapa, rasanya penuturan Hirai mengenai 'kekuatan mata' adalah suatu sindiran bagi mereka berdua. Meskipun merasa kesal, tentu saja mereka tak dapat menentang jika Hirai sudah membuka suara. Hirai jarang membuka suara dalam pertemuan para tetua, namun, dalam suatu persetujuan tak tertulis, suara Hirai adalah suara absolute bagi para tetua Hyuuga. Jika Hirai menginginkan pertemuan ini, maka suara mereka berdua tak ada artinya.

"Baiklah, Hiashi, aku menyetujui permohonan Uzumaki Naruto untuk bertemu dengan tetua. Pertemuan akan diadakan malam ini di ruang makan pukul 8, selepas makan malam." Ujar Hirai yang otomatis mengakhiri pertemuan tetua ini.

"Baik Hirai-sama. Terima kasih atas pengertian Anda." Ucap Hiashi penuh hormat.

" _Terima kasih, Kami-sama. Terima kasih atas bantuan yang telah kau kirimkan bagiku ini…"_ batin Hiashi dalam hatinya. Sejujurnya Hiashi sempat merasa putus asa saat tiga tetua menyuarakan ketidaksukaan mereka terhadap Naruto. Terlebih saat Genji dan Hisako mengambil keputusan untuk menolak lamaran Naruto. Untung saja, rasa ingin tahu Hirai telah menyelamatkan Naruto dari penolakan total terhadap lamarannya.

" _Naruto, aku harap kau berhasil meluluhkan para tetua…"_ batin Hiashi.

* * *

Malamnya, Naruto kini tengah bersiap-siap di depan sebuah cermin. Ia memperhatikan penampilannya dari atas hingga bawah. Naruto kini mengenakan sebuah kimono berwarna biru tua. Sangat kontras dengan rambut dan matanya yang sama-sama berwarna begitu cerah. Namun, demi menjaga formalitas acara malam ini, Naruto harus mengenakan kimono yang lebih gelap, demikian kata Hinata.

Naruto menyisir rambutnya agar terlihat rapi. _"Untung rambutku kini sudah pendek-ttebayo… Sulit menyisir rambut jabrik yang panjang.."_ Ya, seandainya rambut Naruto masih sepanjang dua tahun yang lalu, dapat dipastikan Naruto akan berangkat dengan rambut acak-acakan.

Sebelum berangakat, Naruto memandang sejenak ke foto terakhir kedua orang tuanya. Sebuah foto yang menunjukkan seorang pria pirang yang tampak seperti kembaran Naruto sedang duduk dan di belakangnya seorang wanita bersurai merah dengan perut membuncit yang tersenyum manis. Foto itu diperoleh Naruto dari Konohamaru saat ia membongkar barang-barang peninggalan Sandaime Hokage, dan salah satu peninggalan Sandaime Hokage selain syal ibunya adalah foto keluarga milik Yondaime Hokage, penerusnya.

" _Kaa-san, Tou-san… Hari ini aku akan melamar Hinata-ttebayo… Aku mohon restu kalian berdua, ya! Doakan agar aku bisa segera menikahi Hinata-chan ya, Kaa-san, Tou-san.."_

Seusai mengucapkan sebuah doa kepada kedua orang tuanya, Naruto segera melesat menuju kediaman Hyuuga.

* * *

Naruto tiba di kediaman Hyuuga dan disambut oleh Kou yang sedang jaga di depan gerbang. Kou yang mengerti maksud kedatangan Naruto, segera mempersilahkan Naruto masuk dan menuntunnya ke ruang makan Hyuuga.

Setibanya di ruang makan, Naruto dibuat takjub oleh kemewahan interior ruang makan. Tampak meja makan yang begitu panjang dan di setiap sisinya diisi sepuluh buah kursi. Selain itu, tampak sebuah lampu mewah tergantung di atas ruang makan dan adanya lukisan lambang klan Hyuuga yang digantung di tengah-tengah ruangan tersebut.

" _Klan Hyuuga benar-benar hebat-ttebayo.. Ruang makannya saja sudah begitu indah dan luas.."_

Namun, ternyata Naruto masih lebih takjub akan penampilan kekasihnya malam itu. Hinata baru saja memasuki ruang makan dengan kimono hitam yang memeluk erat lekuk-lekuk tubuhnya. Selain itu, warna hitam kimononya juga menonjolkan kulitnya yang putih mulus layaknya porselen. Meskipun Hinata hanya tampil natural tanpa dandanan apapun, Naruto tetap merasa Hinata adalah gadis termanis dan tercantik di seluruh dunia. Akibat terlalu larut dalam pikirannya, tanpa disadari Naruto tengah menatap Hinata tanpa berkelip sedikit pun. Sementara itu, Hinata yang ditatapi dengan intens oleh Naruto merasa begitu bahagia bercampur malu. Hinata memberikan sebuah senyuman malu-malu ke arah Naruto yang sukses membuat jantung Naruto makin berdebar-debar.

"Ehem!" dehem Hiashi menghancurkan momen indah sepasang kekasih yang dimabuk cinta itu. Hinata langsung menundukkan wajahnya yang sudah memerah dan segera mengambil kursi di sebelah ayahnya yang duduk di kepala meja. Sementara itu, tampak Naruto yang hanya menggaruk tengkuknya malu karena sudah tertangkap basah mengagumi Hinata.

" _Dasar dua bocah yang dimabuk cinta.. Bisa-bisanya mereka melempar-lempar pandangan di hadapanku."_ geram Hiashi dalam hatinya.

"Naruto, kau duduklah di sisi kiriku" perintah Hiashi melihat Naruto yang masih terbengong di depan meja makan.

"Ah, baiklah, Hiashi-sama." Naruto segera mengambil tempat duduk di samping Hiashi dan berhadapan langsung dengan Hinata. Naruto memberikan cengiran rubahnya yang seolah berkata, "Aku pasti bisa!" kepada Hinata.

Tak lama berselang, tetua Hyuuga mulai mengisi meja makan tersebut. Di sisi Naruto duduklah Hyuuga Kaze dan Hyuuga Genji. Sementara itu, yang duduk di sebelah Hinata adalah Hyuuga Hirai, Hyuuga Hisako dan Hyuuga Minoru.

Setelah semua tetua berkumpul, para tetua lalu memperkenalkan diri mereka masing-masing. Naruto lalu memberikan salam kepada seluruh klan Hyuuga. "Selamat malam, tetua klan Hyuuga dan Hiashi-sama. Saya sangat berterima kasih atas – "

Perkataan Naruto langsung dipotong Hyuuga Kaze yang tanpa basa-basi langsung mengajukan pertanyaan pada Naruto. "Uzumaki Naruto, ungkapkan maksud kedatanganmu kepada kami."

Naruto agak tertegun. _"Apa aku salah? Bukankah pertemuan formal harus diawali dengan salam dulu? Haahh.. Klan Hyuuga memang merepotkan."_

"Baiklah, Kaze-sama. Maksud kedatangan saya mala mini adalah untuk meminta persetujuan klan Hyuuga perihal lamaran saya kepada Hinata, putri dari Hiashi-sama." Ucap Naruto sopan.

"Hm. Apa yang membuatmu merasa lamaranmu layak diterima, Uzumaki-san?" tanya Genji dengan sombongnya.

Naruto sebenarnya kurang menyukai gaya bicara Genji yang seolah-olah memandang rendah dirinya. Namun, Naruto berusaha menepis perasaan kesal yang timbul saat Genji mulai berbicara.

"Genji-sama, saya melamar Hinata karena cinta yang kuat di antara kami. Saya percaya, dasar dari suatu pernikahan yang utama ialah cinta. Tanpa cinta – "

"Ya, kami sudah mengetahui hubungan percintaanmu dengan Hinata. Yang ingin kami ketahui adalah alasan mengapa kami harus menerima lamaranmu" Hisako kembali memotong ucapan Naruto.

Naruto mulai merasa jengkel karena daritadi ucapannya mendapat interupsi dari tetua. Naruto menarik napas panjang dan menghembuskannya perlahan sembari menahan rasa kesal yang mulai timbul. Naruto lalu melirik Hinata yang memberikannya senyuman penyemangat. Seketika, rasa kesalnya tadi pun menguap dan Naruto kembali berbicara.

"Para tetua, alasan klan Hyuuga untuk menerima lamaranku adalah kebahagiaan Hinata. Saya yakin, Hinata dapat mencapai kebahagiaan denganku dan saya juga dapat mencapai kebahagiaan bersama Hinata. Dan kebahagiaan Hinata, sebagai anggota sekalgius pewaris dari klan Hyuuga, seharusnya merupakan kebahagiaan klan pula." Tutup Naruto. Naruto sebenarnya merasa ada makna lain di balik pertanyaan para tetua, tetapi ia memutuskan untuk memberikan jawaban sesuai isi hatinya saja.

Para tetua lalu menatap aneh ke arah Naruto. Sedangkan Naruto yang merasa mendapat tatapan dari semua orang di ruangan, termasuk Hiashi dan Hinata, hanya tersenyum lebar, merasa bangga akan jawabannya.

" _Tampaknya para tetua menyukai jawabanku-ttebayo!"_ dalam pikirannya Naruto melakukan tarian kemenangan.

" _ **Dasar bocah bodoh! Ingin sekali aku menghajar kepalamu itu.."**_ geram Kurama.

" _Apa salahku, Kurama? Kenapa tiba-tiba ingin menghajarku…"_ balas Naruto bingung atas ucapan Kurama.

" _ **Kau lihat sajalah nanti! Baka Naruto!"**_ tutup Kurama lalu segera bersedekap dan tidur. Naruto terpaksa menelan rasa keingintahuannya dan kembali menatap para tetua dengan senyuman.

Sementara Hinata merasa bahagia dengan jawaban _Narutonya_ , Hiashi, seperti Kurama, mendesah keras, frustasi akan kepolosan Naruto.

"Naruto… Maksud dari pertanyaan tetua adalah, apa manfaat yang bisa kau berikan kepada klan. Kau tahu, sejak Hinata berusia 18 tahun, sudah ada 4 orang _daimyo_ maupun pedagang dari berbagai negara yang melamarnya, dan mereka semua menawarkan kekuatan ekonomi mereka maupun posisi menguntungkan bagi klan Hyuuga. Sekarang, para tetua ingin tahu, apa yang bisa kau berikan pada klan Hyuuga?" ucap Hiashi frontal. Sesungguhnya Hiashi tidak ingin mengucapkannya sefrontal ini. Tapi apa mau dikata, Naruto terlalu polos untuk mengerti maksud kata-kata tetua Hyuuga.

Hyuuga Hirai hanya tersenyum kecil mendengar jawaban Naruto dan terlebih saat mendengar penjelasan blak-blakan Hiashi kepadanya. _"Baiklah, aku akui dari segi kepolosan dia memang mirip dengan Hashirama-sama. Aku jadi makin penasaran dengan bocah ini."_

"Apa!? Sudah ada yang melamar Hinata-chan!? Hinata, kau menolak mereka, kan?" panik Naruto mendengar pernyataan Hiashi. Tampaknya Naruto menjadi salah fokus akibat kata-kata Hiashi. Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan tetua, ia malah berdiri dari kursinya dan berteriak di hadapan para tetua.

"Uzumaki! Jaga sikapmu di hadapan kami!" Bentak Hyuuga Kaze terhadap Naruto yang dianggapnya tidak sopan karena berani berteriak dengan lancangnya.

"Tapi tetua – "

"Naruto-kun, aku mohon duduklah. Kita bicarakan hal itu nanti ya, Naruto-kun?" bujuk Hinata pelan melihat Naruto yang sedang berargumen dengan tetua. Hinata tak ingin para tetua memandang Naruto lebih buruk lagi dari pandangan mereka saat ini. Jika boleh jujur, Hinata merasa tersanjung karena dari semua perkataan Hiashi, yang benar-benar mendapat perhatian Naruto hanyalah bagian 'Hinata dilamar oleh 4 orang'. Akan tetapi, tindakan gegabah Naruto bisa memperburuk prospeknya di hadapan tetua dan Hinata tak ingin hal itu terjadi.

Mendengar suara lembut kekasihnya, Naruto berhenti berteriak dan segera duduk. Ia melirik ke arah Hinata yang memberikan sebuah pandangan lembut penuh cinta kepadanya. Naruto lalu menundukkan kepalanya lalu berkata, "Maafkan saya, tetua. Saya telah bertindak lancing."

"Ehem.." Hiashi mendehem untuk membawa semua orang kembali fokus pada permasalahan. "Jadi, Naruto, apa yang bisa kau berikan pada klan Hyuuga?"

"Hmm.. Apa yang bisa kuberikan ya.. Kurasa aku tak bisa menjanjikan apapun. Kalian tahu sendiri, aku hanya seorang shinobi biasa dari desa Konoha. Aku menjalankan misi seperti shinobi lainnya, dan tak ada yang spesial dari diriku." Ucap Naruto. Naruto bukannya merendahkan dirinya, tapi Naruto sungguh merasa tak ada yang istimewa dari dirinya. Mungkin menjadi seorang _jinchuuriki_ cukup istimewa, namun sebagai _jinchuuriki_ , tak ada hal khusus yang bisa ditawarkannya kepada klan Hyuuga. Itulah sebabnya, Naruto sangat bersyukur memiliki Hinata yang mencintainya sepenuh hati, bahkan sejak Naruto masih kecil. Naruto tahu, hanya Hinata yang telah memandangnya dengan cinta dan hormat saat ia masih dikucilkan dan dibenci oleh seluruh penduduk desa, berbeda dengan _fansgirls –_ nya yang mulai mendekatinya hanya karena ia telah menjadi pahlawan dunia shinobi.

Sejak mereka menjalin hubungan, Naruto selalu memanjatkan terima kasihnya pada _Kami-sama_ karena telah memberikan gadis sebaik Hinata kepada dirinya. Jika ingin jujur, Naruto sebenarnya tak tahu, bagian apa dari dirinya yang telah membuat Hinata begitu mencintainya. Akan tetapi, Naruto sadar, bahwa cinta memang tak butuh alasan, karena demikian juga cintanya pada sang gadis. Tanpa ia sadari, hatinya telah terkait begitu kuat dengan Hinata. Naruto tak dapat membayangkan seharipun tanpa belahan hatinya ini. Hal ini pula yang membuat Naruto begitu yakin saat melamar Hinata, suatu keputusan yang mungkin dianggap gegabah mengingat usianya yang baru 19 tahun. Namun, tak ada kata terlalu cepat dalam kamus Naruto jika itu tentang hubungannya dengan Hinata. Naruto sudah yakin sejak misinya di bulan, hanya dengan Hinatalah ia ingin menghabiskan seluruh hidupnya. Jadi, untuk apa menunggu lagi?

Mendengar jawaban Naruto, Hiashi tersenyum kecil, diam-diam bangga dengan jawaban _calon menantunya_ ini. Meskipun Naruto sudah dipastikan akan menjadi Hokage setelah Kakashi meletakkan jabatannya, tak ada sedikitpun niat dalam diri Naruto untuk menyombongkan posisinya itu. Dalam hati, Hiashi merasa bahagia bahwa putrinya telah memilih pria yang tepat sebagai pendamping hidup. Hiashi sendiri sudah membulatkan tekadnya, meskipun pertemuan hari ini tak berakhir baik dan para tetua tetap menolak lamaran Naruto, Hiashi akan tetap mencari cara lain untuk menjaga hubungan putrinya dengan bocah ini.

"Uzumaki…" geram Genji dengan kesal. "Apa kau ingin mengatakan bahwa tak ada yang istimewa dari kedudukanmu sebagai _calon Hokage_?" tanya Genji dengan menekankan pada bagian 'calon Hokage'.

" _Sebenarnya apa maksud dari bocah ini.. Apa ia sengaja mempermainkan kami!?"_ batin Hisako dengan kesal.

"Ah, itu. Kurasa tak ada yang perlu dibicarakan dari gelar Hokage itu. Aku menjadi Hokage untuk melindungi desa Konoha, dan sebagai bagian dari Konoha, tentu klan Hyuuga sebagai bagian dari desa Konoha juga akan mendapat perlindunganku- _ttebayo!_ Jadi, kalian tak perlu khawatir akan hal itu." Balas Naruto dengan cengiran rubahnya.

"Lancang sekali kau Uzumaki! Apa kau baru saja mengatakan kami tak dapat menjaga diri kami sendiri!?" bentak Hyuuga Minoru yang buka suara untuk pertama kalinya dalam pertemuan ini.

"Eh, bukan begitu, Hyuuga-sama. Saya hanya mengatakan yang sesungguhnya. Aargh! Kalian semua membuatku bingung- _ttebayo_! Katakan saja apa maksud kalian!" teriak Naruto frustasi. Naruto sudah bingung dengan pembicaraan para tetua yang berputar-putar daritadi. _'Apa susahnya, sih, mengatakan apa yang mereka inginkan secara terus terang!_ ' batin Naruto.

Tampak semua orang yang berada di ruangan _sweatdropped_ mendengar Naruto yang frustasi. _'Tampaknya dia benar-benar tidak mengerti.. Sepolos apa, sih, bocah ini?'_ batin Hiashi.

"Naruto, kami ingin mengatakan, apa dengan kedudukanmu sebagai Hokage nantinya, kau bisa menjamin kedudukan politik Hyuuga yang semakin kuat? Kau tahu, sejak zaman Sandaime Hokage, kekuatan politik klan Hyuuga dalam mengendalikan desa sudah berkurang. Sebaliknya, Sandaime lebih memercayakan urusan politik desa kepada wakil klan Shimura, yaitu Danzo serta dua teman setimnya, Koharu dan Homura. Yang ingin kami tanyakan dengan tegas, apa kau bisa berjanji akan mengangkat wakil klan Hyuuga untuk duduk dalam dewan penasihat desa?" tanya Hirai dengan tegas. Ya, dewan tetua desa yang saat ini diduduki oleh Utatane Koharu dan Mitokado Homura serta pernah diduduki oleh Shimura Danzo. Memang dapat dipastikan, siapapun yang duduk dalam dewan tersebut, sedikit banyak dapat mengendalikan politik desa. Contoh yang paling jelas adalah Danzo. Danzo berhasil mengendalikan desa dari belakang dan melakukan banyak hal untuk keuntungan dirinya sendiri. Selain itu, baik Koharu maupun Homura juga berpengaruh dalam pengambilan keputusan desa, meskipun kedudukan mereka sempat terancam saat Tsunade menjabat sebagai Godaime Hokage.

Di dalam benak pemikiran klan Hyuuga, jika mereka ingin menerima lamaran Naruto, setidaknya mereka harus memperoleh sesuatu sebagai balasannya. Dengan menerima lamaran Naruto, tetua Hyuuga berharap dapat menempatkan salah satu wakilnya dalam dewan penasihat desa. Tentu saja, mereka juga berharap dapat menekan Naruto untuk tidak melakukan tindakan apapun yang berhubungan dengan dua keluarga Hyuuga.

"Tentu. Jika memang tetua Hyuuga pantas untuk duduk dalam dewan penasihat desa, aku akan dengan senang hati melakukannya. Bukan karena aku telah menikahi Hinata, tetapi karena kepantasan kalian sendiri. Aku bukan orang yang gemar melakukan kecurangan seperti itu- _ttebayo_." Jawab Naruto tegas.

"Jawaban yang bagus, anak muda." balas Hirai, senang melihat ketegasan Naruto. Di sisi lain, kata-kata Naruto tadi hanya membuat para tetua semakin terbakar amarah. Tampaknya, posisi Naruto semakin tidak menguntungkan saat ini.

"Jelaskan padaku, Uzumaki, apa benar, kau memiliki niat menggabungkan kedua keluarga Hyuuga, yaitu _Souke_ dan _Bunke_ menjadi satu keluarga?" Pertanyaan kedua bagi Naruto yang kini diajukan oleh Minoru.

"Ya, memang benar demikian." Jawab Naruto tanpa keraguan sedikitpun. "Itulah janjiku pada sahabatku Hyuuga Neji, anggota _Bunke_ klan Hyuuga yang telah gugur di medan perang demi dunia shinobi. Aku berjanji akan membebaskan seluruh klan Hyuuga yang memiliki segel terkutuk di dahinya dari kungkungan takdir yang mengikat mereka bahkan sejak lahir. Mengapa harus ada keluarga _Bunke_? Seharusnya seluruh keluarga Hyuuga memiliki kewajiban untuk menjaga Byakugan mereka sendiri, bukan melemparkan kewajiban mereka kepada keluarga _Bunke_!" Naruto mengakhiri penjelasannya dengan berapi-api. Naruto tahu, dengan jawabannya barusan, kemungkinan lamarannya akan ditolak oleh para tetua. Tapi Naruto juga sadar, tak ada gunanya membohongi klan Hyuuga. Toh suatu hari nanti ia memang berniat untuk melakukan hal ini. Meskipun tanpa restu klan, Naruto akan tetap menikahi Hinata. Dan kelak ketika ia menjadi Hokage, Naruto berjanji pada dirinya sendiri, hal pertama yang akan dilakukannya adalah mengurus klan Hyuuga yang telah berada dalam konflik berkepanjangan sejak pertama kali keluarga _Bunke_ dibentuk.

"Kau tahu, Uzumaki, dengan posisimu yang hendak meminta restu untuk menikahi anggota klan kami, kau cukup berani mengungkapkan dengan jujur alasan utama kami hendak menolak lamaranmu." Balas Hirai.

' _Bocah ini memang berbeda dari yang lain. Di saat dalam kondisi terdesak pun, ia tak segan-segan mengungkapkan kejujuran.'_

"Ya! Aku tahu sejak awal kalian takut jika aku menikah dengan Hinata, maka aku akan melakukan perubahan terhadap klan Hyuuga! Tapi ketahuilah hal ini, tanpa menjadi anggota klan Hyuuga pun, sebagai Hokage nantinya aku akan tetap mengubah klan ini!" jawab Naruto.

"Hinata tetaplah **anggota klan Hyuuga** , dan kami tidak akan membiarkanmu menikahi Hinata!" teriak Hyuuga Kaze dengan keras.

Tampak wajah Hinata yang menunduk. Hinata tak tahu lagi apa yang akan terjadi. Semuanya sudah berjalan di luar rencana. Restu dari tetua kini hanyalah impian. Tak mungkin tetua akan memberinya restu dengan pernyataan Naruto barusan. _'Sebenarnya apa yang Naruto-kun pikirkan, berbicara sejujur itu di hadapan tetua?'_ batin Hinata sedih.

Hiashi kini tampaknya sudah menyadari rencana Naruto. Hiashi menyeringai tipis. _'Jadi itu rencanamu, eh, Naruto? Ternyata kau memang memiliki rencana…'_

"Hinata!" bentak Hiashi tiba-tiba.

"E-eh, y-ya, Otou-sama?" jawab Hinata tergagap karena tiba-tiba dibentak ayahnya yang padahal duduk hanya di sebelahnya.

"Apa kau masih berniat menikah dengan bocah kurang ajar ini!?" tanya Hiashi keras.

"Jangan bentak Hinata-chan, Hiashi-sama!" Balas Naruto dengan keras pula pada Hiashi. Naruto tak suka jika Hinata diperlakukan buruk seperti itu.

"Diam! Aku tak bicara padamu, Uzumaki! Sekarang jawab aku, Hinata! Apa kau masih berniat menikah dengan bocah ini yang telah terang-terangan ingin mengubah tradisi klan yang telah berlangsung selama puluhan tahun?"

Hinata bertanya-tanya terhadap perubahan sikap ayahnya. Tadi malam ayahnya jelas sudah menerima Naruto. Mengapa tiba-tiba ayahnya memihak tetua?

"Tentu saja, ayah! Apapun yang terjadi, aku akan tetap menikahi Naruto-kun!" balas Hinata dengan berani terhadap ayahnya. Kali ini, Hinata tak akan menjadi pengecut lagi. Hinata akan berusaha untuk menjadi seperti Naruto dan menghadapi masalahnya dengan berani. Hinata juga sudah memutuskan, ia tak akan takut pada tetua. Yang paling utama adalah baik dirinya maupun Naruto sudah siap untuk menikah meskipun tetua menghalangi.

"Hinata…! Beraninya kau! Kau.. Kau tidak pantas menjadi anggota klan Hyuuga! Pergi dari hadapanku! Aku, Hyuuga Hiashi, sebagai ketua klan Hyuuga, mulai saat ini telah mengusir Hinata dari klan Hyuuga! Kau bukan lagi anggota klan Hyuuga! Sekarang pergi! Dan kau juga, Uzumaki, bawa gadis ini pergi dari hadapanku!"

Naruto segera membawa Hinata yang tampak akan menangis dari ruangan itu sambil memberikan tatapan garang pada Hiashi. Sementara itu, Hiashi hanya memberikan seulas senyum tipis?

* * *

Semua tetua membelalakkan mata mereka melihat kejadian yang sedang terjadi di hadapan mereka . Kemarin malam, jelas-jelas Hiashi masih memohon kepada mereka untuk bertemu dengan Naruto demi 'kebahagiaan Hinata'. Mengapa tiba-tiba sifat Hiashi berubah 180° hanya karena provokasi Naruto? Padahal jelas-jelas kemarin malam para tetua sudah memberikan argument mereka tentang keinginan Naruto mengubah tradisi klan, tapi Hiashi tetap berkeras untuk bertemu dengan Naruto.

"Hiashi, terima kasih karena sudah membuat keputusan bijaksana.." buka Hyuuga Minoru dengan ragu. "Menurutmu, apa yang perlu kita lakukan terhadap gadis pembangkang itu? Haruskah kita memberi segel kutukan padanya? Bagaimanapun juga, ia memiliki Byakugan.."

"Tidak. Ia bukan lagi anggota klan. Aku sudah mengusirnya. Segel kutukan hanya bagi keluarga _Bunke._ Saat ini Hyuuga tak memiliki otoritas apapun lagi terhadapnya." Balas Hiashi tegas.

Seketika itu juga, Hyuuga Hirai mengerti apa maksud dari tindakan Hiashi barusan. Ia memberikan seringaian kecil, lalu segera beranjak dari kursi yang ia duduki.

"Hiashi, kau memang ketua klan yang hebat. Aku harap kau bisa memertahankan kebijaksanaanmu ini." Ucap Hirai lalu segera pergi menuju ruangannya.

"Hiashi, aku tetap tak setuju. Aku harap kau bisa memberinya segel kutukan." Hyuuga Hisako menyuarakan ketidaksetujuannya. "Menurutku, terlalu mudah jika Hinata pergi dengan Byakugan dan tidak tersegel."

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan, Hisako-dono, gadis itu bukan lagi urusan kita. Sebagai ketua klan Hyuuga, aku sudah secara resmi mengusirnya. Apa kau mau mencoreng kehormatan klan dengan memberikan segel kutukan pada orang yang bahkan bukan anggota klan lagi!?" balas Hiashi dengan keras, lalu segera pergi dari ruangan.

"Sudahlah, Hisako. Setidaknya bocah Uzumaki itu tak akan pernah menjadi anggota klan Hyuuga. Jangan memancing amarah Hiashi, bagaimanapun juga dia masih ketua klan." Ucap Genji berusaha menenangkan kembarannya.

"Heh, kau benar Genji. Sebaiknya aku sudah cukup bahagia dengan perkembangan ini…"

* * *

 **With Naruto & Hinata**

"Hinata, jika kau ingin menangis, menangislah. Jangan ditahan.." Naruto berkata lembut terhadap Hinata. Naruto tahu, sejak keluar dari kediaman Hyuuga, Hinata ingin menangis, tetapi ia menahan air matanya.

"Hiks.. hiks…" Mendengar perkataan Naruto, akhirnya pertahanan Hinata rubuh juga. Air mata mulai mengalir menuruni kedua pipinya dengan deras.

"Shh.. Tak apa-apa… Masih ada aku disini…" Ujar Naruto pelan sambil merangkul Hinata dan mengelus pelan punggungnya untuk menenangkan Hinata.

"A-a-aku t-tak percaya… Ayah t-tega m-m-mengusirku.. Aku k-kira ayah s-sudah m-menyetujui hubungan k-kita, Naruto-kun…"

"Hinata.. Maaf, tapi sebenarnya, ini semua bukan salah ayahmu… Ini adalah bagian dari rencanaku…"

"A-apa?" Hinata terkejut. Ia segera menatap Naruto meminta penjelasan.

"Jadi begini…"

 _Flashback_

" _ **Heh, kau membuatku terharu, bocah pirang!"**_ balas Kurama dengan sarkastik. _**"Sekarang, pasang telingamu baik-baik karena aku akan memberikan nasihatku yang berharga!"**_

 _Naruto lalu mendengar dengan serius akan nasihat dari Kurama yang diharapkan Naruto dapat membantunya menghadapi segala permasalahan dengan klan Hyuuga ini._

" _ **Naruto, permasalahan utama disini adalah klan Hyuuga tak ingin kau menikah dengan Hinata sebagai anggota klan Hyuuga. Sebab, jika kau menikah dengan Hinata dalam kondisi Hinata adalah anggota Hyuuga, maka otomatis kau juga akan menjadi anggota klan Hyuuga, yaitu menantu dari ketua klan, Hyuuga Hiashi."**_ _Jelas Kurama kepada Naruto._

" _Ehm, jadi sebenarnya mereka tak ingin aku menikah dengan Hinata karena dia adalah anggota klan Hyuuga? Jadi apa yang harus kulakukan-ttebayo! Bagaimanapun juga Hinata akan selalu menjadi klan Hyuuga!" tanya Naruto dengan panik._

" _ **Hinata tak perlu 'selalu' menjadi klan Hyuuga, Naruto."**_

" _Apa maksudmu, Kurama?"_

" _ **Jika Hiashi mengusirnya dari klan Hyuuga dan tak mengakuinya sebagai anak lagi, Hinata bukanlah anggota klan Hyuuga lagi. Bukan hanya isu pernikahanmu dengan Hinata yang akan lebih mudah diselesaikan, bahkan di masa depan nanti kau akan lebih mudah mengurus konflik internal klan sialan itu."**_

" _Maksudmu, kau ingin Hiashi mengusir Hinata dari klan Hyuuga bahkan hingga tak mengakuinya sebagai anak lagi!?" Naruto benar-benar tak menyangka saran semacam inilah yang akan diberikan Kurama. "Saran macam apa ini, Kurama! Apa kau tak pernah memikirkan sesedih apa Hinata jika ia diusir oleh ayahnya sendiri!?"_

" _ **Kau bisa menjelaskan hal itu padanya nanti, Naruto. Dilihat dari sisi manapun, ini adalah keputusan yang paling menguntungkan bagi kalian berdua. Bayangkan jika seandainya lamaranmu diterima para tetua dan kau menikah dengan Hinata dari klan Hyuuga. Kelak ketika anak-anakmu lahir, mereka akan mendapat ancaman segel kutukan sebab mereka terlahir dari seorang ibu yang masih anggota sah klan Hyuuga. Kalaupun tidak, kelak saat kau ingin mengurus keluarga Souke dan Bunke para tetua bisa saja menggunakan anak-anakmu sebagai ancaman agar kau tidak mengambil tindakan apapun."**_

 _Naruto terdiam mendengar penjelasan Kurama yang benar-benar logis dan tak bercela. Memang, Naruto sempat memikirkan nasib anak-anaknya kelak seandainya anak-anaknya terlahir sebagai anggota klan Hyuuga pula mengingat Hinata yang merupakan putri ketua klan. Ancaman segel kutukan terhadap anak keduanya pasti ada. Tetapi, tak sekalipun ia pernah berpikir sejauh ini._

" _Kurama, apa kau yakin tak ada jalan lain lagi? Bagaimanapun juga, aku tak ingin Hinata mengorbankan keluarganya hanya – "_

" _ **Mengorbankan keluarganya kau bilang!? Hyuuga tak pernah menjadi keluarga bagi gadis itu, Naruto! Hyuuga hanya bisa menghinanya sedari kecil. Seharusnya kau yang paling tahu tentang hal itu, Naruto!"**_

" _Bagaimana dengan ayahnya, Kurama? Hubungan Hinata dan ayahnya sudah membaik. Aku bahkan bisa melihat dari sorot mata Hiashi bahwa ia memang mencintai putrinya"_

" _ **Hiashi bukan orang bodoh, Naruto. Ia bisa saja mengeluarkan Hinata dari klan Hyuuga, tapi bagaimanapun juga hubungan ayah dan anak bukanlah sebuah hubungan yang terikat oleh sebuah marga. Hiashi pasti tahu akan hal itu."**_

 _Semakin didengar, argument Kurama semakin masuk akal. Tak ada lagi hal yang bisa dipikirkan Naruto. Ini memang jalan yang paling tepat diambil bagi Naruto. Ada setitik rasa bersalah dalam hati Naruto, mengingat ia bahkan belum menanyakan kepada Hinata apakah ia ingin meninggalkan klannya demi hidup bersamanya. Ia hanya seorang anak yatim piatu yang tak punya apa-apa. Warisan dari kedua orang tuanya hanyalah sebuah syal rajutan ibunya dan Kurama yang kini tinggal di dalam tubuhnya. Apakah Hinata benar-benar mau menghabiskan sisa hidupnya bersamanya bahkan hingga meninggalkan klannya sendiri? Apakah tak egois jika Naruto yang mengambil keputusan ini bagi dirinya?_

" _ **Bocah bodoh, singkirkan pikiran anehmu itu. Dari semua orang yang kulihat pernah dekat denganmu, Naruto, gadis itu memiliki perasaan paling tulus terhadapmu. Jangan lupa ia bahkan rela mengorbankan nyawanya demimu, bocah."**_ _Jangan lupakan Kurama bisa merasakan apa yang dipikirkan Naruto mengingat Kurama sendiri tinggal di dalam pikiran Naruto. Ia bisa merasakan keraguan Naruto akan sarannya ini._

" _Bolehkah aku memberi tahu hal ini pada Hinata, Kurama?"_

" _ **Tak bisa, Naruto. Hinata adalah orang yang tak dapat menyembunyikan perasaannya.**_ _ **Memberi tahu Hinata rencana kita akan membuat sikap Hinata menjadi tak natural pada pertemuan nanti dan akan berakibat para tetua yang bisa mengendus rencana kita."**_

 _Naruto menyadari kebenaran dalam kata-kata Kurama. Ini adalah rencana penting yang tak boleh diketahui siapapun. Tetapi, Hiashi pasti harus mengetahui hal ini._

" _Kurama, bagaimana cara kita member tahu Hiashi? Aku tak mungkin bertemu dengannya tanpa Hinata!"_

" _ **Hiashi adalah pria yang cerdas, Naruto. Kau cukup mengarahkan pembicaraan agar para tetua mengungkit-ungkit garis keturunan Hinata sembari membuat tetua marah. Kita hanya bisa berharap Hiashi menyadari tanda-tanda yang kau berikan tadi, Naruto."**_

" _Aku mengerti Kurama. Terima kasih atas bantuanmu.. Terima kasih…" Naruto sungguh berterima kasih terhadap Kurama. Ia tak menyangka Kurama bahkan memikirkan masa depannya dengan Hinata hingga sejauh itu._

" _ **Heh, berhentilah bersikap sentimen, bocah. Kau membuatku merasa jijik."**_ _Seperti biasanya, Kurama tetaplah Kurama yang dulu. Meskipun dari luar Kurama tampak sebagai bijuu sombong yang kasar, sebenarnya Kurama sendiri memiliki jiwa yang baik. Pengaruh manusia yang begitu membencinya, itulah yang membuat Kurama dulunya sempat begitu membenci manusia pula. Ketika Kurama mengenal Naruto, manusia pertama setelah Rikudou Sennin yang bisa bersikap tulus padanya, perlahan Kurama pun mulai berubah, menjadi Kurama yang dulu ; Kurama yang pertama kali dibentuk oleh Rikudou Sennin._

" _Baiklah, Kurama! Aku harus segera kembali ke dunia nyata! Tampaknya Hinata sudah bingung-ttebayo! Jaa!"_

End of flashback

* * *

Hinata terdiam mendengar penjelasan Naruto. Ia benar-benar tak menyangka. Kekasihnya bahkan sudah memikirkan sejauh itu. Secara logika, memang jalan keluar inilah yang terbaik bagi keduanya. Hinata memang tak memiliki ikatan apapun dengan klannya selain dengan ayah dan adik perempuannya. Tak ada sedikitpun penyesalan dalam diri Hinata karena ia kini bukan lagi bagian klan Hyuuga. Satu-satunya penyesalan yang ada tadi hanyalah bahwa hubungannya yang kembali rusak dengan ayahnya. Namun, setelah mendengar penjelasan Naruto, Hinata kini tak lagi khawatir tentang hubungannya dengan ayahnya.

Melihat Hinata yang hanya terdiam, Naruto menyalahartikannya sebagai Hinata yang sedang sedih ataupun marah. Mungkin Hinata merasa marah karena Naruto sudah secara sepihak memutuskan hubungannya dengan klan Hyuuga. Naruto kini merasa bersalah dan malu atas tindakannya tadi

"Hinata.." panggil Naruto pelan. "Maafkan aku.. Seharusnya aku meminta izin padamu dulu. Tak sepantasnya aku yang mengambil keputusan sepenting ini dalam hidupmu, Hinata. Mungkin saja kau lebih memilih klan Hyuuga daripada – "

Ucapan Naruto terpotong begitu saja oleh Hinata yang menciumnya mesra. Untuk pertama kalinya sejak mereka menjalin hubungan sebagai sepasang kekasih, Naruto dicium oleh Hinata. Biasanya, Hinata terlalu malu untuk mengambil tindakan berani seperti ini.

" _Ciuman ini terasa berkali-kali lebih nikmat-ttebayo.. Kenapa aku tak meminta Hinata menciumku sejak dulu.."_

Fantasi Naruto terputus bersamaan dengan diakhirinya kecupan tersebut oleh Hinata. Tampak wajah Hinata yang memerah menahan malu. Setelah diam beberapa saat sambil mengumpulkan nafas, Hinata akhirnya buka suara.

"N-Naruto-kun.. Kau tak perlu meminta maaf. Tak ada sedikitpun penyesalan dalam diriku karena kini aku bukan lagi bagian klan Hyuuga. Malah, aku merasa bahagia. Kini aku tak perlu lagi merasakan tatapan merendahkan dari klan itu lagi, dan masa depan anak-anak kita kelak pun kini sudah terjamin. Dan Naruto-kun, aku rela melakukan apapun jika itu untuk bersama dengan dirimu, bahkan nyawaku sekalipun akan kuberikan demi dirimu, Naruto-kun.. Karena aku mencintaimu.."

Naruto sangat terharu mendengar pengakuan Hinata ini. Wanita ini.. satu-satunya wanita yang begitu mencintainya (selain ibunya, tentunya). Detik itu pula, Naruto bersumpah dalam hatinya, ia akan melakukan apapun demi kebahagiaan wanita ini. Naruto lalu memeluk Hinata erat.

"Terima kasih, Hinata.. Terima kasih sudah mencintaiku. Terima kasih…" Naruto menangis bahagia dalam pelukan sang wanita. Hinata hanya memberikan senyuman tulus sembari mengelus punggung Naruto pelan.

"Ne, maaf Hinata-chan. Aku malah menunjukkan sisi tidak keren ini padamu." Ujar Naruto sambil memberikan senyuman lebarnya setelah ia berhenti menangis.

"Nah, Hinata-chan, sebaiknya kita segera pulang ke apartemenku- _ttebayo_! Dan bersiaplah, Hinata-chan, karena mulai besok kita akan segera memulai rancangan persiapan pernikahan kita- _ttebayo_!" Seusai mengucapkan kata-kata tersebut, Naruto segera menggendong Hinata _bridal style_ , lalu meloncat cepat menuju apartemennya.

"K-kyaa, Naruto-kuun!" pekik Hinata saat merasakan Naruto meloncat dengan cepat dari atap ke atap.

"Pegangan yang erat, Hinata-chan!"

 **END**

* * *

 **Yosh! Demikianlah akhir dari fics ini.. Sekali lagi, hontou ni gomennasai karena updatenya yang begitu lama T.T Saya berharap, chapter ini bisa menjadi penutup yang memuaskan bagi para pembaca trilogy saya ini.. Untuk chap 4 (epilogue), akan segera diupdate besok malam/Jumat pagi. Statusnya masih ongoing ya, karena epilogue belum diupdate hehe.**

 **Terima kasih sebesar-besarnya bagi semua pembaca fics ini, baik** _ **reviewers, silent readers, followers,**_ **maupun yang sudah memfavorit fic ini. Dukungan kalian semua sungguh sangat berarti :"D**


	4. Epilogue

**Meeting the Clan**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning : OOC (maybe)**

 **Words count : 3,212**

* * *

Sebuah pagi hari yang normal di desa Konoha. Tampak jalanan yang mulai ramai dipadati penduduk desa yang mulai melakukan aktivitas paginya. Sekilas, semuanya tampak biasa-biasa saja dan tak ada hal yang istimewa. Akan tetapi, sesungguhnya hari ini adalah hari yang amat istimewa bagi desa Konoha. Sebab, hari ini adalah hari pernikahan sang calon Nanadaime Hokage dengan Hinata. Ya, hanya Hinata. Bukan lagi Hyuuga Hinata.

Tanpa disadari, satu bulan telah berlalu sejak peristiwa pengusiran Hinata dari klan Hyuuga oleh ayahnya sendiri. Kini, Hinata tak lagi berhak menyandang nama klannya. Ia kini dikenal hanya dengan nama Hinata. Tentunya, hal itu akan berubah mulai hari ini, sebab, sebentar lagi Hinata akan resmi menjadi anggota klan Uzumaki dan menyandang nama Uzumaki Hinata.

Peristiwa pengusiran Hinata dari klan Hyuuga mendapat reaksi yang berbeda-beda. Bagi golongan _Bunke,_ peristiwa tersebut adalah hal yang menyedihkan. Banyak anggota klan golongan _Bunke_ yang begitu menyayangkan pengusiran Hinata. Selama bergenerasi, hanya Hinatalah anggota golongan _Souke_ yang telah memperlakukan mereka sebagai sesama Hyuuga dan bukannya sebagai bawahan yang harus dikendalikan dengan segel terkutuk. Selain itu, dengan diusirnya Hinata, satu-satunya anggota klan Hyuuga yang berniat menghapus kasta di klan Hyuuga, golongan _Bunke_ merasa kehilangan harapan untuk bisa melepaskan diri dari belenggu segel terkutuk yang telah mengikat kebebasan mereka selama berpuluh tahun.

Di sisi lain, anggota _Souke_ garis keras tentu merasa berbahagia. Mereka telah kehilangan seseorang yang dianggap ancaman bagi kelangsungan tradisi yang berlangsung selama berpuluh tahun. Tampaknya golongan _Souke_ memang terlalu keras kepala untuk mengubah pemikiran mereka.

Mengenai Hiashi. Sebagai seorang ayah, keputusannya malam itu sebenarnya merupakan salah satu keputusan paling berat yang pernah diambilnya. Akan tetapi, setelah melalui perdebatan singkat dengan dirinya sendiri, Hiashi sadar, tindakan yang diambilnya tersebut merupakan satu-satunya jalan bagi kebahagiaan Hinata. Ketika Hinata sudah resmi bukan lagi anggota klan Hyuuga, tak akan ada lagi yang bisa menghalangi pernikahannya dengan Naruto. Selain itu, dengan kedudukan putrinya sebagai istri dari Hokage, Hinata akan tetap bisa menjalankan impiannya dan impian Neji sejak lama; menghapuskan kedua golongan yang ada pada klan Hyuuga. Hinata akan lebih leluasa bergerak karena kini ia bukanlah anggota klan lagi. Dan di detik Hiashi menyadari hal ini, Hiashi tahu keputusan mana yang harus diambilnya.

Namun, meskipun Hinata bukan lagi anggota klan Hyuuga, hubungan darah yang dimiliki Hinata dan Hiashi tak akan pernah putus. Untuk sekarang, dan selamanya, Hiashi tetaplah ayah dari Hinata. Dan karena alasan itu pula, saat ini kita dapat melihat Hiashi sedang berada di lokasi pernikahan Hinata dan Naruto, tepatnya di sebuah area terbuka yang dikelilingi pepohonan.

* * *

Lokasi yang terbuka memang sengaja dipilih oleh Naruto dan Hinata dengan 2 alasan. Alasan pertama adalah karena pernikahan ini akan dilaksanakan pada musim semi yang penuh dengan bunga sakura yang bermekaran. Pernikahan di bawah mekarnya bunga-bunga sakura sendiri merupakan impian setiap wanita karena keromantisannya, dan Naruto (dengan nasihat Sakura, tentunya) telah memilih tempat ini karena alasan itu pula. Dan ketika Naruto melihat wajah bahagia Hinata ketika ia menyampaikan alasannya, Naruto benar-benar berterima kasih karena Sakura untuk pertama kalinya telah memberikan sebuah nasihat yang berharga baginya.

Alasan kedua adalah masalah undangan pernikahan ini. Jika diserahkan kepada Hinata dan Naruto sendiri, mereka hanya menginginkan sebuah pernikahan sederhana yang dihadiri oleh teman-teman mereka sendiri. Namun sayangnya, dengan posisi Naruto sebagai calon Hokage ditambah reputasi Naruto sebagai pahlawan perang tak memungkinkan untuk pesta pernikahan sederhana. Tsunade sendiri sudah memperingatkan Naruto untuk mengundang keempat Kage lainnya dan juga petinggi-petinggi klan dari desa Konoha sendiri jika Naruto masih berniat menjadi Hokage. Selain itu, ketika berita pernikahan Hinata dan Naruto tersebar, begitu banyak orang-orang yang ingin menyaksikan secara langsung pernikahan 'pasangan paling kuat' di desa Konoha itu, dan otomatis jumlah undangan yang harus disebar pun bertambah. Oleh sebab itu, pernikahan yang diadakan _outdoor_ tentunya akan mengurangi permasalahan 'peletakan' tamu-tamu pernikahan mereka.

* * *

Hiashi sedang mengawasi para pekerja yang masih berseliweran di lokasi pernikahan. Ada yang sedang memasang dekorasi, ada yang sedang merias panggung kecil yang disewa untuk pengucapan janji kedua mempelai, dan beberapa ada yang sedang menggotong meja-meja panjang untuk meletakkan berbagai menu makanan untuk acara nanti.

"Hei, kau yang disana, menurutku dekorasi yang kau letakkan itu terlalu miring ke kanan 5 cm. Cepat perbaiki itu!" Hardik Hiashi kepada salah seorang dekorator. Mendengar protes Hiashi, decorator tersebut lalu dengan malas menggesernya sedikit ke kiri.

"Mengapa panggungnya menjadi begitu norak? Kurangi beberapa warna jingganya!"

"Taplak ini memiliki noda hitam di bagian bawahnya, cepat diganti!"

Demikianlah beberapa omelan Hiashi terhadap decorator yang bertugas di area pernikahan tersebut. Tampak beberapa orang yang mulai mendesah malas mendengar Hiashi yang terlalu cerewet mengomentari hasil pekerjaan mereka. Melihat desahan-desahan panjang disana-sini, Hiashi hendak membuka mulutnya lagi untuk mengomeli mereka ketika tiba-tiba ia merasakan ada sebuah tangan di pundaknya.

"Otou-san ternyata berada disini!" Ucap orang tersebut yang tak lain adalah sang mempelai laki-laki, Uzumaki Naruto.

"Aku bukan Otou-san mu.." Geram Hiashi mendengar panggilan sayang Naruto untuknya.

"Hehehe, tapi kan sebentar lagi aku akan menjadi suami Hinata- _ttebayo_.. Itu artinya Hiashi-sama akan menjadi ayahku juga." Balas Naruto dengan cengiran lebarnya.

"Terserahmulah, Uzumaki." Hiashi enggan berargumen dengan calon menantunya ini di pagi hari. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Bukankah harusnya kau bersiap-siap? Hanya tinggal 6 jam lagi sebelum pernikahanmu, kau tahu."

"Err, masih begitu lama, Hiashi-sama. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk melihat-lihat dulu lokasi pernikahanku nanti. Lagipula, aku bosan- _ttebayo_! Tenten dan Ino tak mengizinkanku bertemu dengan Hinata sejak kemarin." Rengek Naruto pada Hiashi.

"Uzumaki, itu memang tradisi. Kau tak boleh bertemu dengan Hinata dua hari sebelum pernikahan kalian." Balas Hiashi datar.

"Hahh.. Aku tahu itu tradisi, tapi aku kan rindu Hinata-chan.." ujar Naruto tak bersemangat seperti tadi. "Oh ya, Hiashi-sama, aku rasa sebaiknya kau bersiap-siap. Tak perlu mengawasi para pekerja ini, aku yakin mereka akan melakukan semuanya dengan baik!"

"Naruto, kau lihat sendiri daritadi mereka melakukan beberapa kesalahan kecil. Harus ada seseorang disini untuk mengawasi mereka, Naruto."

"Biar aku saja, Hiashi-sama. Haah, _mendokusai_.." Terdengar sebuah suara familiar berada di belakang Naruto dan Hiashi. Tampak dua orang shinobi, yang seorang pria dengan tampang malas dan yang seorang lagi seorang _kunoichi_ Sunagakure dengan rambut _blonde_ yang diikat dua.

"Shikamaru! Hei, kau benar-benar baik- _ttebayo_! Mau membantu Hiashi-sama mengawasi para decorator ini."

"Bukannya aku mau, Naruto, tapi gadis merepotkan ini yang memaksaku." Balas Shikamaru sambil menunjuk ke arah Temari.

"Terserah apa katamu, Nara. Hiashi-sama, sebagai ayah dari mempelai perempuan, sebaiknya Anda segera mempersiapkan diri. Dan kau, Naruto, kau adalah mempelai laki-lakinya! Cepat persiapkan dirimu! Jangan bersantai karena kau mengira masih ada banyak waktu." Ucap Temari mengusir baik Hiashi maupun Naruto untuk segera mempersiapkan diri mereka.

"Terima kasih, Nara-san dan uhm.." putus Hiashi karena ia tak mengetahui nama keluarga Temari.

"Panggil saja aku Temari, Hiashi-sama. Kami tak memiliki nama keluarga."

"Terima kasih, Temari-san." Ujar Hiashi sambil sedikit membungkuk. "Ayo, Naruto, kita harus segera bersiap-siap." Hiashi segera menyeret Naruto menuju kediaman Hyuuga.

"Eeeh? Kenapa aku ikut ke kediaman Hyuuga, Hiashi-sama?" tanya Naruto bingung. Sejak kejadian di klan Hyuuga sebulan yang lalu, Naruto memang tak pernah lagi mengunjungi kediaman klan terbesar di Konoha itu lagi. Dan kini, tiba-tiba saja Hiashi mengajak Naruto ke kediaman Hyuuga?

"Persiapanmu akan lebih mudah dilakukan di kediaman Hyuuga yang luas, Uzumaki. Aku juga sudah memanggil temanmu. Dan kau tak perlu takut soal tetua; aku sudah mengirim mereka ke Kiri dengan alasan pertemuan diplomatis. Hanya ada aku, Hanabi, dan anggota _Bunke_ klan Hyuuga sekarang."

Mendengar alasan Hiashi, Naruto hanya bisa pasrah sambil menggerutu kecil 'dasar sombong'.

"Apa katamu, Uzumaki?"

"E-eeh, tak apa-apa, Hiashi-sama!"

* * *

Di salah satu kamar yang ada di kediaman Hyuuga (klan Hyuuga memiliki puluhan kamar yang tersebar di berbagai gedung kediaman mereka) tampak tiga orang _kunoichi_. Dua diantaranya sedang sibuk membongkar beberapa peralatan _make-up_ _,_ sementara satunya lagi tampak sedang mengamati _kimono_ pernikahannya nanti.

"Aduh, Tenten kemana sih! Padahal dia yang tinggal bersama Hinata, tapi kenapa malah dia yang terlambat." Gerutu Ino. Ya, memang sejak peristiwa diusirnya Hinata dari klan Hyuuga, Hinata tinggal bersama Tenten. Meskipun Naruto menawari Hinata untuk tinggal bersamanya, Hinata menolak, sebab ia tak ingin kehormatan Naruto tercemar karena tinggal bersama seorang gadis yang belum menjadi istrinya. Akhirnya, Hinata meminta bantuan kepada Tenten yang kebetulan memang tinggal sendirian di apartemennya. Telah sebulan Hinata tinggal bersama Tenten.

"Mungkin dia masih ada urusan, sabarlah Ino-pig." Balas Sakura sembari menyelipkan ejekan dalam kata-katanya.

"Apa katamu!? Dasar jidat lebar!" balas Ino tak kalah sengit.

"Sudah, sudah, Ino-chan, Sakura-chan, jangan bertengkar. Mari kita segera melihat gaun ini, indah bukan?" Ujar Hinata melerai pertengkaran yang akan segera terjadi antara Ino dan Sakura.

"Ehh, gomenne, Hinata-chan. Padahal seharusnya kami membantu meriasmu, tapi kami malah bertengkar, hehehe." Ino sedikit merasa bersalah karena tadi malah terpancing oleh ejekan Sakura.

"Gomenne, Hinata-chan, aku malah mengejek Ino-chan." Ucap Sakura meminta maaf dengan tulus terhadap Hinata.

"Sudahlah, tak apa-apa, Ino-chan, Sakura-chan." Balas Hinata lembut.

BRAKK!

"Maaf aku terlambaatt!" Muncul seorang gadis muda dengan rambut dicepol dua yang sedikit terengah-engah karena sudah berlari hingga ke kediaman Hyuuga.

"Tenten-chan, kau kemana saja sih. Lama sekali kau mengambil h- UMPHH!" Sebelum perkataan Ino selesai, Tenten buru-buru sudah membungkam mulut Ino.

"Mengambil apa, Tenten-chan?" Tanya Hinata penasaran.

"Eee, bukan apa-apa, Hinata-chan, hehehe." Jawab Tenten ambigu yang malah membuat Hinata semakin penasaran. "Nanti juga kau akan tahu kok, Hinata-chan."

Melihat Hinata yang masih tetap penasaran dan masih mau menanyakan pertanyaan lain, Sakura segera mengalihkan topik pembicaraan. "Hinata-chan, kemarilah. Menurutmu, lebih bagus _lipstick_ yang merah tebal ini atau yang merah muda?"

Dan demikianlah, selama beberapa jam kemudian para _kunoichi_ tangguh Konoha ini disibukkan dengan kegiatan merias diri mereka untuk acara penting malam nanti.

* * *

 **Pihak Naruto**

Naruto kini berada di salah satu kamar luas yang ada di kediaman Hyuuga bersama Kiba dan Shino. Sebenarnya Naruto sendiri bingung, sebab, sebagai seorang lelaki tentunya hal-hal yang harus diurusnya juga semakin sedikit. Naruto tak perlu repot-repot berdandan seperti seorang wanita. Cukup memakai sebuah jas dan _voila_! Naruto sudah siap untuk menghadiri pernikahannya sendiri.

"Eh, Kiba, Shino, mengapa baru jam 11 pagi kita sudah harus bersiap-siap? Bukankah pernikahan baru diadakan jam 3 nanti?" Tanya Naruto menyuarakan keheranannya tersebut.

"Naruto, meskipun pernikahanmu diadakan jam 3 nanti, kau harus sudah bersiap-siap sekarang. Mengapa? Karena yang harus dipersiapkan untuk pernikahanmu nanti bukan hanya pakaianmu, melainkan kau juga harus sudah menghafal sumpah pernikahanmu nanti." Shino menjelaskan alasannya kepada Naruto dengan formal.

Naruto _sweatdropped_ mendengar penjelasan Shino. _'Seperti biasanya, Shino belum juga berubah-ttebayo..'_

"Nah, Naruto! Kami berdua ada disini untuk memastikan kau benar-benar 'siap' untuk pernikahanmu dengan Hinata!" Ujar Kiba sambil mengedipkan matanya.

"Apa maksudnya, Kiba?" Tanya Naruto yang heran dengan kedipan mata Kiba.

"Hee, jangan pura-pura bodoh, Naruto, tentu saja aku ada disini untuk mengedukasimu tentang apa saja yang harus dilakukan pada 'malam pertama', baka Naruto! Bwahaha." Kiba tertawa keras sambil merangkul pundak Naruto.

' _Kau tak perlu menjelaskan apa-apa padaku-ttebayo… Aku bahkan sudah melakukan malam pertamaku dengan Hinata sebelumnya, Kiba…'_ Gerutu Naruto dalam hati. Tentu saja, Naruto tak akan memberi tahu hal ini pada Kiba dan ia hanya memberikan seulas senyum palsu pada niat Kiba tersebut. _'Bisa gawat kalau Kiba dan Shino tahu-ttebayo.."_

"Kiba, menurutku kau tak perlu mengedukasi Naruto tentang hal seperti itu. Mengapa? Karena sebagai murid dari Jiraiya-sama dan Rokudaime-sama, aku yakin Naruto telah memiliki pengetahuan tentang hal seperti itu."

"Shino!" Teriak Naruto malu mendengar penuturan frontal Shino. Memang apa yang dikatakan Shino tidaklah salah. Naruto memang sudah sering mendengar cerita-cerita mesum dari kedua gurunya itu. Tapi kenapa Shino harus mengatakannya di depan Kiba?

"Naruto… Aku harap kau belum melakukan apa-apa pada Hinata…" Geram Kiba mendengar penjelasan Shino.

"E-eeh, tenang saja, Kiba, aku pastikan Hinata baik-baik saja- _ttebayo_! Tak perlu curiga seperti itu." Bohong Naruto pada Kiba.

"Hmph! Aku pegang kata-katamu itu, Naruto. Awas saja kalau nanti aku mendapat kabar yang berbeda, Naruto!" ancam Kiba pada Naruto.

"Iyaa, Kiba, sekarang bisakah kita fokus pada persiapan pernikahanku?" Tanya Naruto yang frustasi karena sejak tadi mereka malah membicarakan kehidupan pribadi Naruto dan Hinata.

"Baiklah, baiklah."

* * *

 **Pukul 2.55**

Tanpa terasa, dengan segala kesibukan persiapan pernikahan, waktu kini telah menunjukkan pukul 2.55 sore. Tinggal 5 menit lagi sebelum pernikahan Uzumaki Naruto dengan Hinata berlangsung. Tampak tamu-tamu mulai memadati area pernikahan tersebut. Orang-orang dari berbagai kelas masyarakat menghadiri pernikahan tersebut. Mulai dari rakyat biasa, shinobi dari berbagai desa, hingga petinggi-petinggi Negara seperti para Kage dan _daimyo_ dapat dilihat bertebaran di area pernikahan. Pernikahan antara calon Hokage sekaligus pahlawan perang dunia shinobi dengan sang mantan putri Hyuuga memang acara besar yang dihadiri banyak orang.

Di tengah-tengah kerumunan tersebut, tampak beberapa anggota _Bunke_ klan Hyuuga yang menghadiri pernikahan ini. Mereka menghadiri pernikahan ini sebagai penghormatan bagi Hinata yang telah melakukan begitu banyak perjuangan demi membebaskan mereka dari segel kutukan, bahkan setelah diusir dari klan Hyuuga pun Hinata masih tetap memperjuangkan kebebasan mereka.

Sementara itu, Naruto dengan Iruka sebagai walinya, kini berdiri di depan sebuah panggung kecil tempat nantinya kedua mempelai akan saling mengucap sumpah. Iruka kini sedang sibuk menenangkan Naruto yang begitu gugup sejak ia berdiri di depan panggung ini 5 menit yang lalu.

"S-Sensei, aku gugup- _ttebayo_ …" Bisik Naruto pelan pada Iruka. "Bagaimana kalau Hinata tidak datang, bagaimana kalau dia tiba-tiba berubah pikiran dan tak ingin menikahiku lagi.." Pertanyaan yang berakar dari ketidakpercayaan diri Naruto. Naruto masih tak percaya, bahwa wanita secantik dan sehebat Hinata bisa mencintai dirinya, yang bukan siapa-siapa ini. Dan rasa takut itu kembali menyeruak kini di depan altar tempat mereka akan mengucap janji nantinya.

"Hei, Naruto, pertanyaan macam apa itu. Kau tahu Hinata mencintaimu sudah sejak lama, tak mungkin dia berubah pikiran. Sekarang, hilangkan pikiran anehmu itu dan fokuslah. Hinata sudah datang bersama ayahnya." Ujar Iruka berusaha menenangkan Naruto yang sangat gugup.

Mendengar ucapan Iruka, Naruto segera memalingkan kepalanya dengan sangat cepat ke arah Hinata yang kini sedang menggamit lengan ayahnya. Melihat acara yang akan segera dimulai, semua undangan terdiam dan mengamati upacara antara dua orang ini.

Sementara itu, Naruto benar-benar terpana melihat kecantikan alami Hinatanya. _Make-up_ yang dipakai Hinata tidaklah terlalu tebal; hanya bedak putih tebal dan lipstik merah ala mempelai wanita pada umumnya, dengan _kimono_ pernikahan yang tampak begitu anggun melekat pada tubuhnya. Namun, di atas semua itu adalah wajah Hinata yang tampak begitu bahagia. Senyuman tipis ala Hinata ditampilkan pada Naruto yang menatap ke arahnya berhasil menenangkan hati Naruto yang bergemuruh keras.

Terlalu larut dalam tatapannya ke arah sang mempelai wanita, Naruto sempat kaget ketika menyadari wajah Hinata yang kini berada tepat di hadapannya, bersama sang ayah. Naruto lalu kembali memberikan senyuman tipis, namun kali ini ditujukan pada sang ayah mertua, Hyuuga Hiashi, lalu Naruto berbisik pelan, "Aku akan menjaga Hinata dengan nyawaku, ayah."

Hiashi hanya mendengus kecil sambil membalas perkataan Naruto, "Sudah kukatakan, aku bukan ayahmu, Uzumaki. Dan.. aku percaya padamu."

Hiashi menyerahkan Hinata pada sang Uzumaki, lalu duduk bersama dengan Iruka di baris terdepan. Melihat mata Hiashi yang berkaca-kaca, Iruka lalu menyodorkan sebuah tisu pada Hiashi. Hiashi heran melihat gestur Iruka itu. Namun, ketika ia menatap wajah Iruka, ia melihat Iruka yang sedang menangis terharu melihat pernikahan murid yang paling dibanggakannya itu.

" _Apa-apaan guru akademi ini, memberikanku tisu. Apa ia mengira aku akan menangis?"_ pikir Hiashi dengan sombong. _"Tunggu, kenapa mataku kabur? Ah, tampaknya mataku kemasukan debu."_ Batin Hiashi sambil menyeka air mata yang mengalir bebas dari kedua matanya.

* * *

Naruto kini berdiri bersama mempelainya di hadapan Godaime Hokage yang akan memberkati pernikahan mereka. Ya, acara pernikahan di kelima Negara besar shinobi memang menggunakan Kage sebagai orang yang akan mengesahkan pernikahan mereka. Dan meskipun Hokage saat ini adalah Kakashi, Kakashi sendiri merasa tidak cocok untuk mengesahkan suatu pernikahan. Akhirnya, Tsunade selaku Godaime Hokage yang didaulat untuk mengesahkan pernikahan Naruto dan Hinata.

Tsunade memberikan cincin kepada Naruto. Naruto menerimanya dengan senyum lebar, lalu memberikan senyuman paling indah pada Hinata.

"Hinata, kau telah ada bagiku, bahkan saat aku belum menyadari kehadiranmu. Kau selalu ada, di saat aku masih seorang bocah 12 tahun yang menyebalkan kau juga telah ada di sampingku. Aku yang dulu terlalu buta untuk menyadari kehadiranmu. Hingga aku pergi bersama Jiraiya-sensei selama 3 tahun, kau juga masih setia menungguku untuk menyadari kehadiranmu. Bahkan, setelah pengakuan cintamu itu, aku masih belum menyadarimu. Aku mulai menyadari cintamu, Hinata, setelah segala kekacauan dunia shinobi berakhir. Dan saat aku sudah menyadari cintaku terhadapmu pula, Hinata, kau memutuskan untuk pergi bersama Toneri. Di saat itu, seluruh duniaku terasa hancur. Aku sempat merasa tak ingin hidup lagi, tak ingin melanjutkan kehidupan ini tanpa cintamu. Namun kini, kau telah kembali bersamaku. Bahkan, satat ini kau akan menjadi istriku. Dan Hinata, hanya kaulah wanita yang kucintai, satu-satunya wanita yang akan menemaniku hingga akhir hayatku. Aku berjanji, Hinata, untuk selalu mencintaimu, dalam kondisi kaya ataupun miskin, sehat ataupun sakit, muda ataupun tua, aku akan tetap mencintaimu, hingga kematian memisahkan kita."

Naruto lalu menyelipkan cincin pernikahannya ke dalam jari manis Hinata, lalu memberikan anggukan mendorong Hinata untuk mengucapkan sumpahnya pula.

"Naruto-kun, aku telah mengagumi keteguhanmu sejak dulu. Aku yang dulu, adalah Hinata yang pengecut. Selalu takut mengambil jalan yang salah. Selalu menangis akan setiap kegagalan yang kuperoleh, selalu ingin melarikan diri dari masalah yang kumiliki. Namun, ketika aku melihatmu, sang bocah yang selalu dijauhi penduduk desa dan tak berbakat dalam hal _ninjutsu_ , namun tetap berlatih sekuat tenaga dan sama sekali tidak membenci orang-orang yang membencimu, aku bagaikan memperoleh cahaya mentari dalam duniaku yang gelap. Tanpa kusadari, Naruto-kun, rasa kagum itu telah berubah menjadi rasa cinta. Aku menunggu dengan sabar, hari dimana akhirnya kau akan menyadari kehadiranku, hari dimana aku bisa berhenti mengejarmu dan berjalan berdampingan denganmu. Dan kini, hari itu telah tiba, hari dimana aku akan menjadi istrimu. Naruto-kun, hanya kaulah pria yang kucintai. Satu-satunya pria yang akan menjadi ayah dari anak-anakku, satu-satunya pria yang akan menemaniku hingga akhir hayatku. Aku berjanji, Naruto, untuk selalu mencintaimu, dalam kondisi kaya ataupun miskin, sehat ataupun sakit, muda ataupun tua, aku akan tetap mencintaimu, hingga kematian memisahkan kita."

Hinata lalu menyelipkan cincin pernikahannya ke dalam jari manis Naruto. Tanpa bisa ditahan lagi, air mata kebahagiaan meleleh keluar dari kedua manik Hinata.

"Kalian kini telah resmi menjadi sepasang suami istri. Bagi mempelai pria, silahkan memberikan kecupan pertama bagi istrimu."

Tanpa menunggu lagi, Naruto segera memberikan sebuah ciuman penuh cinta bagi Hinata. Ciuman yang menyegel pernikahan mereka. Ciuman pertama mereka sebagai suami istri. Ciuman yang menjadi awal dari lembaran baru kehidupan mereka.

* * *

END

 **Yaahhh, akhirnya, cerita ini mencapai akhirnya jugaa! Maafkan saya yang telah gagal memenuhi janji update kilat di hari Jumat. Ternyata membuat chap pernikahan tak semudah yang saya bayangkan T.T Saya sungguh berharap, chapter ini dapat menjadi penutup yang baik bagi ketiga cerita yang telah saya persembahkan. Silahkan tinggalkan komentar kalian di kolom review. Oh ya, saya juga hendak membuat sekumpulan one-shots tentang cerita NaruHina setelah pernikahan. Silahkan berikan ide kalian mengenai one-shots tersebut di kolom review ya :D**

 **Sebagai hadiah bagi para reader, ada sedikit omake setelah pernikahan NaruHina ^.^**

* * *

 **OMAKE**

Resepsi pernikahan Naruto dan Hinata telah selesai. Kini Naruto dan Hinata sedang berada di dalam apartemen kecil milik Naruto. Tentu saja, Naruto tak berniat menjadikan apartemen kecil ini sebagai tempat tinggal istri dan calon bayinya. Naruto hendak membelikan sebuah rumah, dengan taman yang luas agar kelak anak-anaknya dapat bermain disana. Namun, kini Naruto masih merahasiakan hal itu dari istrinya.

Naruto yang baru selesai mandi, menghampiri istrinya yang sedang duduk di atas meja makannya dengan ekspresi bingung sambil memegang sebuah kado pernikahan berwarna hijau.

"Ne, ada apa, Hinata-chan? Kau tampak bingung." Tanya Naruto.

"Um, aku hanya penasaran, Naruto-kun. Kado yang ini sangat berat, berbeda dari kado-kado yang lain. Kira-kira isinya apa ya?" Tanya Hinata dengan wajah polosnya.

"Hehe, kalau penasaran, kita buka saja kado ini, Hinata!" Naruto langsung membuka kado itu dengan beringas, meninggalkan sisa-sisa kertas kado itu berserakan di lantai.

Kini yang tampak hanyalah sebuah kotak putih. Tanpa ragu lagi, pastilah isi dari kotak hijau itu berada di dalam kotak ini. Naruto lalu segera membukanya, dan betapa terkejutnya ia ketika ia melihat benda di dalam kotak tersebut.

"Naruto-kun, apa itu? Mengapa tampaknya kau begitu terkejut?" Tanya Hinata menyadari ekspresi aneh pada wajah suaminya.

"Bwahahaha… Kado ini, kado ini lucu sekali- _ttebayo_!" Ujar Naruto sambil tertawa keras.

"Memang isinya apa, Naruto-kun?" tanya Hinata penasaran, lalu mengintip ke arah kado itu.

"Oh, ya ampun…" Hinata mulai terkikik saat menyadari isi dari kotak kado itu.

Ya, itu adalah kado dari Rock Lee, yang berisi _dumbbells_.

 **END**

 **Kali ini, benar-benar END :D**

 ***omake terinspirasi dari Konoha Hiden chapter Rock Lee***


End file.
